Bound By Love And Chains
by Yamikaisu
Summary: Raito doesn't like the idea of losing his privacy to handcuffs. He decides to try and make Ryuzaki remove the handcuffs by using a certain method. But his plan backfires.... LxLight, LightxL, RaitoxL, LxRaito, whatever you want to call it. u
1. Game

**Hello, readers! I know LightxL fanfiction is a bit generic, but I just felt like doing this so badly. u Maybe I should redeem myself by writing about a different pairing later. Anyway, I don't own anyone in this story. They're all property of Tsugumi Ohba. . Though this is a fanfiction, so you should know that. **

**Anyway, enjoy my (probably) generic fanfic! 3 **

First Chaper: Game

Day one. Raito was still uncomfortable with the idea of Ryuzaki being handcuffed to him. Even though the chain was about five feet in length, it wasn't long enough to allow Raito privacy. Even if the chain was long enough, the reason for the chain was so Raito couldn't be out of Ryuzaki's sight. He would probably end up going to the restroom with Ryuzaki watching, taking a shower with Ryuzaki watching, changing his clothes with Ryuzaki watching...Ryuzaki would probably watch while Raito slept as well. Raito didn't like the idea. He decided that he needed to convince Ryuzaki that the whole idea was ridiculous..._without_ Ryuzaki's suspicion growing in percentage. A countermeasure. That's what he needed if he wanted his privacy back. Already, Raito had begun to develop a plan.

This was the first day of Raito and Ryuzaki being handcuffed together. They were now alone at the hotel in which they were researching Kira. Just the two of them on two different computers, staring at the monitors. Ryuzaki reached for his slice of cake with his eyes still fixed on the monitor screen.

"Hey, Ryuzaki..." Raito hummed. He had decided to act at the moment that Ryuzaki was only partially focused on Kira, and more interested in grabbing a cake that was sitting near Raito. That must've worked to his advantage somewhat.

"Hmm?" Ryuzaki only murmured, not turning his head, moving his eyes, or looking from the computer screen to Raito in the slightest motion. Raito let out a frustrated huff. It was not intended to, but that caught some Ryuzaki's attention. "Is there something wrong?" Ryuzaki asked with little interest in his voice. He dug his fork into the cake he was eating and waited for an answer. Ryuzaki turned to Raito when no answer came.

Ryuzaki was thinking about many things before he turned to look at Raito. A plan to capture Kira flawlessly in any scenario -- contacting some of his old comrades -- enjoying the cake he was about to eat. His mind ran blank, however, when he saw that Raito was staring directly at him with what you would call...bedroom eyes. Ryuzaki got caught in his stare. Now the two boys were staring at each other -- one seemingly captivated with the other -- the other, well, it was almost impossible to know what he was thinking, but hell if he wasn't confused.

"What's that look for?" Ryuzaki asked. _His eyes are so amatory, you could see it from a mile away._ Raito gave him a slightly confused looked.

"What look?" He asked back, in a soothing voice. _Ryuzaki, don't ask as if you couldn't figure out yourself._

"Ah, was it nothing? Nevermind, then." Ryuzaki decided, biting into his cake. _Confirm what you were thinking. _From the corner of his eye, Ryuzaki saw Raito's lips develop into a seductive smile. He averted his gaze from the monitor and wandered back to Raito. "Do you need sleep?" Ryuzaki asked, noting that Raito's didn't seem to be all the way open.

"Sleep with you?" Raito asked back. Ryuzaki was so caught off-guard by the statement, he had to make sure to prevent his jaw from dropping. Though, it was obvious that they would be sleeping together -- in a literal sense anyway. They were handcuffed together. Natrually they would sleep near each other. But Ryuzaki decided not to push that into the lustful Raito's mind. Raito smiled at Ryuzaki's dumbfounded look. "You're too cute." He soothed, placing a hand against Ryuzaki's cheek. Ryuzaki nearly jumped backwards. He wasn't used to human contact as it was, and the fact that Raito was touching his face so tenderly wasn't helping. He froze up. Raito took this moment to inch closer to Ryuzaki. He gazed into Ryuzaki's eyes, and stroked his cheek lightly. Ryuzaki appeared to be in a trance. He was lost in his own thoughts, and in Raito's seductive eyes. Thinking about how to counter while not making anything become awkward between the two. This position Ryuzaki was in, however, was awkward as it was. Ryuzaki came to no conclusion, and began to think in circles without realizing it, because he was more focused on Raito's hand, which was now stroking his hair gently.

"Ryuzaki..." Raito whispered lovingly. He inched his face closer to Ryuzaki's. Perfect. If there was one game Raito knew how to play, it was the "love" game. Take them by surprise, but only enough to flatter them, and then move in closer until they couldn't deny you. He had many girlfriends before. He knew this game well. This was the first time he tried it on another guy, however. A small part of him wondered if it would work on another man -- especially one that can pry into someone's thought process with just a gaze into their eyes. Though this wasn't any time to doubt himself. He already started the game off. He might as well play it out and win. He placed both hands on Ryuzaki's face and brought the black-haired boy's lips to his own. Ryuzaki tensed as Raito's lips softly pressed against his mouth. Softly, gently, tenderly, he was being tortured. If there was any 25-year-old male in the world that had the least expirience in these kind of interactions, it was without a doubt Ryuzaki. He wasn't thinking at all, now. He simply didn't know what to do. His lips began to match movements with Raito's -- instinctively, of course. There was no way Ryuzaki did that on purpose. Right?

"Wah--" A sound that Ryuzaki made, while trying to speak in the middle of a kiss. He pulled himself out of the kiss to speak. "Raito-kun, what is the meaning of this?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Raito asked, rolling his eyes. Ryuzaki grew annoyed of the way Raito answered with questions. "Ryuzaki,** I want you.**" Ryuzaki came to at that moment.

"You want me, why just now?" Ryuzaki asked. "When we are handcuffed together, when your privacy is gone, you decide that 'you want me.' Yagami Raito, this could easily be calculated as a plot to drive the idea into my mind that the handcuffs should be removed. Wanting privacy this badly could easily mean that you are Kira."

"What? Don't believe someone can actually fall in love with you?" Raito retorted. Ryuzaki stared blankly at Raito. "It's not just now, Ryuzaki, after I got to know you in college, I started to fall for you. But you know, other than the headquarters, the only place I would see you was in public, with other people around. This is for your ears only. I want you."

"Why would you want me?"

"Why_ wouldn't _I?" Raito quickly answered. Ryuzaki stared questionably at the brown haired teenager. "Ryuzaki, you are the only one who understands me. You know that.." Raito hummed. "On top of that," He slipped his hands into Ryuzaki's shirt. "Your flexible body would be useful if I ever have sexual urges."

"You've already gotten those, haven't you?" Ryuzaki breathed, trying to keep his cool. Raito ran his fingers up Ryuzaki's torso, and began to lead his fingers back down, towards Ryuzaki's waist. Ryuzaki let out a small whimper as Raito slid his hand into Ryuzaki's pants.

"Hnn..Yeah, I have, haven't I? Your sexy body would be useful right now." Raito whispered. He used such a soothing tone, and such lustful words, and it nearly terrified Ryuzaki. As if Ryuzaki weren't uneasy enough, that voice filled with deception -- plus a hand down his pants. Ryuzaki yelped as he felt Raito grab him.

"Raito, stop that..!" Ryuzaki pleaded, his breath uneasy now.

"Hmm..You're not that easily pleasured, huh?" Raito said mainly to himself, feeling Ryuzaki. He decided that stroking would be stimulating for Ryuzaki, and started at it. After all, if he wanted his privacy, he'd have to get Ryuzaki as uncomfortable as possible. So, he began to stroke Ryuzaki, and pressed against him, nipping at his neck. Raito kissed and sucked on Ryuzaki's neck. Ryuzaki wasn't thinking at all now. All he could think about was how his body was being touched, someone's hands gripped onto him, stroking him, tugging on him slightly. And at the same time, he felt hot breath on his neck, making it's way also down his shirt, and a wet tongue licking him...

The stroking turned Ryuzaki hard soon enough, but Raito became displeased with the situation. He was more turned on that Ryuzaki was...That never happened with the others. No one could make Raito actually _lust_ for them, since he was acting all the time, getting what he wanted, or just pleasing a girl so she would leave him alone. And yet, his fingertips tingled when he touched Ryuzaki's skin, and he suddenly had the urge to stop acting. Raito grew frustrated.

Without warning, Raito began to pull Ryuzaki's shirt off. Ryuzaki's eyes were wide open again.

"Raito-kun?"

Raito responded with a kiss to Ryuzaki's lips. This time it was not a gentle kiss at all. Raito grabbed both sides of Ryuzaki's face, and crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue in, and tangling it with Ryuzaki's tongue. Ryuzaki would've pushed Raito off without any second thought at that moment. Suddenly Raito has shoved Ryuzaki to the floor, successfully pulling Ryuzaki's shirt off. He bit Ryuzaki now on the neck.Ryuzaki cried out. "R-Raito-kun..!" He squirmed as Raito pinned him to the floor and licked his neck. Raito began to breathe quickly as he unzipped Ryuzaki's already loose pants. What was it that makes Ryuzaki attract me like this, Raito screamed in his head. He slid the pants off of Ryuzaki's thin waist, and grabbed him again, jerking on him. Ryuzaki yelped in his throat. Raito took a moment to stare down at Ryuzaki, to try and find what it was that made Raito yearn for him. Raito slowed his movements, and his heart sank for a moment.

"Ryuzaki." Raito managed to make his words out calmly.

"What...Raito..." Ryuzaki heaved a breath, trying not to moan.

"I love you, Ryuzaki.." Raito whispered. He was only aroused, yet, he felt like he wanted to mean it. He wanted to love Ryuzaki. He was the only one who made him feel that way. Ryuzaki stared up at Raito, who had now stopped his movements.

"You are strange..." Ryuzaki exhaled. He leaned upwards and licked Raito's cheek. Raito's face flushed red as he pulled back slightly. "Though, we are chained together. I guess it's better if we have that kind of relationship..." Raito calmed down a bit and nodded. He didn't want to say anything further. It didn't seem that Ryuzaki was going to return his feelings, but just play along for comfort's sake. He unpinned Ryuzaki, and leaned upward..

Then Raito felt Ryuzaki pull him back down. "Raito-kun," He said in monotone. "You need to finish what you have started. Don't tell me you've aroused me just to stop." Raito stared at Ryuzaki, then laughed.

"You want it as much as I do, don't y--" Raito was interrupted when Ryuzaki pulled him into a kiss. Raito wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki and pressed against him, kissing back, twisting his tongue around as he felt Ryuzaki do the same. Both Ryuzaki's jeans and his boxers were only covering his shins now. Raito glanced down at Ryuzaki, who was entirely naked now (except for his shins, though that's not really important).

"Ryuzaki, do you mind if I go all the way?" Raito asked, still focused on Ryuzaki's lower areas.

"Show me what you've got." Ryuzaki replied, kissing Raito again and playing around with his tongue inside. Ryuzaki seemed to be skilled with his tongue. No, at everything Ryuzaki did that night, he was skilled.

Playing the game of "love", to Raito, was all about winning. To him, meaning taking his partner by storm and seducing them, bending them entirely to his will, and still managing to feel absolutely nothing for them. He woke up the next morning in bed, holding Ryuzaki in his arms. As he watched Ryuzaki sleep, Raito knew he felt everything with him. He had lost the "love" game, and yet, he had earned a wonderful prize.

**.CHAPTER END.**


	2. Matsuda

**Alright guys, here's a second chapter for ya. Sorry if I took long, I kind of have something going on these days. **

**Enjoy chapter two! Reviews make me happy. X3**

_Chapter Two: Matsuda_

"Ryuzaki, get up."

"Mmm, Raito, Let's sleep a bit more." Ryuzaki droned. He locked his arms around Raito and pressed against him as they lied in bed. Raito stroked Ryuzaki's hair and sighed.

"Sweety, get the fuck outta bed. The task force members are coming in an hour!" Raito reminded him. Ryuzaki groaned.

"I don't want to chase Kira today." He said, hiding under the covers. Raito frowned.

"What do you mean you don't want to? You have to. It's you're responsibility!" Raito told him. Ryuzaki remained hidden under the covers. "Ryuzaki, if you don't chase Kira, I'm not gonna love you anymore." He threatened.

Ryuzaki crawled out from under the covers. "You're really mean to say that." He pouted.

"Ryuzaki, keep in mind that you are the one who challenged Kira. You'd better be ready to fight him, even if you're sleepy or whatever."

"Right. Can I have a kiss?"

"A kiss..?" Raito repeated. Ryuzaki nodded, staring blankly at Raito. "Alright." Raito sighed. With that, Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around Raito and kissed him softly on the lips. He began to deepen his kisses at a steady pace, and pressed his body against Raito's. Raito leaned back into bed, letting Ryuzaki lay ontop of him as they kissed. Best morning ever, Raito thought. Just then, a knocking sound interrupted them. Matsuda was the first one of the task force members to get to the hotel. Ryuzaki had stopped kissing Raito.

"Damn it!" Raito uttered under his breath. Ryuzaki climbed off of Raito and made his way over to the door (taking Raito along with him, of course).

"Matsuda-san, you came a bit too early." Ryuzaki said, opening the door.

"Uh..I did? Well, it's okay if I stay here, right?" Matsuda said, scratching his head embarrassed that he came nearly an hour early.

"Of course." Ryuzaki replied lazily. Matsuda stared at Ryuzaki for a moment.

"Huh, Ryuzaki, I've never seen you so sleepy looking. You okay?" Matsuda asked, placing a hand to Ryuzaki's forehead. Raito snatched Matsuda's hand in his, and pulled it away from Ryuzaki's forehead.

"Ryuzaki is fine, Matsuda." Raito's voice was icy. Ryuzaki tilted his head at Raito. Matsuda felt a chill run down his spine.

"Uhh..okay." Matsuda said, smiling weakly. "Uhmm, I'm gonna make some tea if you guys don't mind." He looked past Raito, to Ryuzaki. "Ryuzaki, would you like some?"

"Yes, please." Ryuzaki answered. Matsuda wandered into the kitchen, as Raito sat down and relaxed on one of the couches. Ryuzaki sat in his usual position, looking over to Raito. "Matsuda-san didn't do something wrong, did he? You seemed mad at him." Raito crossed his arms.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, do you know where the teacups are..?" Matsuda asked, wandering back into the living room area of the hotel room. Looking at Ryuzaki a little longer, Matsuda's eyes widened. "Ryuzaki, what's that mark on your neck?" He asked in shock. Ryuzaki touched his own neck and looked blankly at Raito.

"It's...a bite mark." Ryuzaki hesitated to say. Raito looked away from Ryuzaki at this moment, as Ryuzaki rubbed the mark. Matsuda came to the most obvious conclusion, since he didn't see the mark there last night when he had left.

"Did Raito-kun bite you?" He asked a bit surprised at the thought.

"Yes." Ryuzaki answered truthfully, since there was no way he could hide the fact that there was a human bite mark on his neck, and that it didn't appear until last night, after everyone except Raito left. Raito let out a nervous and cough. Matsuda raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. "The teacups are in the first cabinet on the left, over the microwave." Ryuzaki said, pointing to the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks." Matsuda murmured, making his way back into the kitchen to make the tea. Ryuzaki noticed Raito turning back towards his direction. Ryuzaki met eyes with Raito, while still covering his neck. Raito looked down.

"I'm sorry about that." He said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Ryuzaki smiled. That was a rare smile. Ryuzaki's eyes were relaxed, and his mouth curved upward, in a caring, warm smile. A tint of red made it's way onto Raito's cheeks when he saw this. It was times like these when the urge to wrap his arms around Ryuzaki and take him away from everyone else but himself picked at Raito the most. _I really do love him, don't I? _Raito thought blissfully. Then he thought of Matsuda, and frowned.

"Ryuzaki, about Matsuda..." Raito whispered, irritated. Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"What is it?"

"I have a feeling that Matsuda has fallen for you too."

Ryuzaki remained silent for a while. Then he scratched his head. "When did I suddenly become a stud?" He said jokingly. Another warm, cute, smile.

"...Ryuzaki, you wouldn't choose Matsuda over me, right?" Raito asked, nervously. Ryuzaki was taken by surprise at this.

"Of course not. Furthermore, Matsuda-san isn't chained to me, I don't need to--"

"So if the you_ were _handcuffed to Matsuda, you would be with him instead of me?!" Raito nearly shouted. Ryuzaki stared at him blankly. Raito realized what he had just done, but he continued to accuse Ryuzaki. "You don't love me, right..? You're only doing this to make being chained together easier."

"Raito-kun, I didn't say any of that. You came up with that on your own." Ryuzaki responded. Raito thought for a moment, then looked down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said softly. "But, I need to know, Ryuzaki. Do you love me?"

"You're growing on me, quickly." Ryuzaki answered simply. "And you, Raito-kun? Do you love me?" Raito frowned at this question. He grabbed Ryuzaki's head, and pressed it to his chest, using both hands. Ryuzaki was silent. He listened to the quick pounding of Raito's heart as he was pressed against Raito's chest.

"Ryuzaki, you're the only one who makes me feel like this. Nobody else can replace what you've given me." Raito whispered, still holding Ryuzaki to his torso. Ryuzaki blushed as he listened to Raito's heartbeat.

"Uhhm, guys?"

Ryuzaki and Raito looked to the middle of the room, where Matsuda was standing, staring at them.

"God..._dammit!_" Raito cursed, pressing his palm to his face. Ryuzaki scooted away from Raito. Matsuda just stood there, bewildered. Ryuzaki sat silent to let Matsuda think for a little bit.

"Matsuda-san, how much did you hear?" He then asked.

"Umm. I came in when Raito-kun started shouting about if I was chained to you." Matsuda answered nervously. "...D-Does this mean that you and Raito-kun are together?"

Ryuzaki looked to Raito.

"Yeah, we are, Matsuda." Raito answered firmly. "You have to keep this a secret. _Especially _from my father, and Misa." Matsuda remained silent.

"Can you do that, Matsuda-san?" Ryuzaki asked. Matsuda looked down.

"Sure. I can." He answered, scratching his head. He looked at Raito and then back to Ryuzaki. "Sooo." He said clasping his hands together. "Have you guys uhhh, you know."

Raito placed his hand over his forehead, groaning. _Stupid Matsuda, talking about it so freakin casually..._

"Yes, Matsuda-san. Raito-kun hit a home run, actually." Ryuzaki said, biting his thumb. "Last night, our first night together, too. He's pretty good at thrust--"

"Ryuzaki!" Raito's face turned red from embarrassment. Matsuda laughed a bit.

"That explains the bite mark, doesn't it..." Matsuda asked, with a nervous smile.

"Shut up, Matsuda!" Raito said, covering his own face with his palm. Raito then felt fingertips touch his cheek lightly. He looked up to see Ryuzaki close to his face. His face flushed a bright red. As Ryuzaki leaned towards Raito a bit, Raito quickly jerked his head away. "R-Ryuzaki, Matsuda is here..." He stuttered, his face as red as a rose. Ryuzaki didn't seem to be listening, as he allowed his tongue to slide up and down Raito's neck. Raito let out a small moan. He caught a glance of Matsuda, who was staring at the both of them as if he were hypnotized. There was a hot tongue slithering on his neck, though. It was hard to concentrate. He pushed at Ryuzaki lighlty. "Ryuzaki, can I talk to you in the other room?" His voice was shaking slightly from the excitement Ryuzaki gave him. He stood up and pulled Ryuzaki into the hallway.

"What is it, Raito-kun?"

"Ryuzaki, we shouldn't do that infront of people, you know." Raito sighed. Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"Matsuda-san already knows about it, though."

"I don't give a damn, I don't like it when people watch!" Raito hissed. "I don't like the idea of anyone who wants you watching you kiss someone, do you get it?"

Ryuzaki sighed. "Yeah, I get it." He leaned against the wall and stared at the ceiling. Though, he didn't get what was so wrong with...

A day in the Hotel which they called headquarters was not very eventful, despite them working on such an important case. People would enter the hotel, give Ryuzaki information about Kira's killings, suggest ridiculous ideas, and around midnight, they'd all go home. That is, except for Ryuzaki, who stayed in the hotel, handcuffed to Raito. Midnight was their time to be alone. Misa was in the hotel too at this time, under surveilance, but she was asleep, so it didn't make that much of a difference. As long as Ryuzaki or Raito didn't make any loud noise, that small blonde was out of their hair, for the time being. Around this time, Raito thought for a few moments, and decided that now was okay.

"Ryuzaki, I need to take a shower." Raito said trying not to make it seem as if he were waiting until it was comfortable to do something like that.

"Alright," Ryuzaki replied, he held up his wrist that the handcuff was locked around. "I'll be going in with you, you should know." Raito wasn't all that surprised by that, but...

"Why can't you just watch me from outside the shower?" He asked, though it felt a bit weird to ask a guy to watch him shower.

"Raito-kun, I need to be clean too, you know." Ryuzaki answered.

"Then, can't you just wait for me to finish, then get in?"

"While I'm showering, I would have to keep my eyes on you. I wouldn't like the idea of getting soap in my eyes just so I can watch you, when we could just shower together."

As usual, Ryuzaki's word was final. Both of them took a change of clothes with them, for Raito, it was pajamas - for Ryuzaki, it was a long sleeve shirt and jeans that looked exactly the same as the outfit he was currently wearing. Raito worried for a while about the moment he'd have to use the shower with Ryuzaki. He was hoping nothing weird would happen. They reached the bathroom. Ryuzaki unlocked the handcuffs from their wrists, and the two got undressed and made their way into the shower. So far so good. It wasn't long before Raito heard the hissing of the shower head, and saw steam forming around him. He let out a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be normal. He began to lather shampoo into his hair. When he rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he started on the rest of his body, and caught a glance of Ryuzaki doing the same. Ryuzaki dragged a sponge along his arm, trailing suds of soap across. He did so at a medium speed, on the other arm, and down his torso -- and everywhere else. He then rinsed his body with the hot water from the shower, letting droplets trinkle down his chest. Raito blinked and shook his head when he realized--he was watching Ryuzaki. He didn't intend to, but Ryuzaki, being entirely naked, and hot and wet, his pale skin glistening as the water from the shower hit him, his head lowering, as his usually wide eyes became heavy... _Wait. What? _Ryuzaki crashed to the floor with little warning. Raito's eyes grew wide, his stomach knotting up badly. He quickly turned off the shower and knelt down to Ryuzaki to check his pulse. Yes, he was still alive. Raito slipped on a robe and wrapped a towel around Ryuzaki, before carrying the black haired man (bridal style) to the bedroom._ He's really light, _Raito thought as he laid Ryuzaki onto the sheets of their bed. He put his head to Ryuzaki's chest to check his heartbeat. Everything seemed normal. Except for the fact that Ryuzaki was unconcious. Why did he suddenly faint like that? Raito quickly made his way to the bathroom, put on his pajamas, and filled up a glass with cold water. He hurried back into the room, and checked Ryuzaki's heart again. Still alive. Raito then splashed the cold water onto Ryuzaki's face.

Ryuzaki's eyes snapped open as he jerked his head up and gasped.

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?" Raito asked worried. "You passed out..."

Ryuzaki wiped his face using a hand towel. "I passed out, in the shower?"

Raito nodded.

"I was expecting that to happen..I've never taken a hot shower before. The water I use is always cold. I guess the heat got to me." Ryuzaki explained.

"Seriously?" Raito said, raising an eyebrow. Ryuzaki put his thumb to his mouth, and nodded. He sat now, in his regular position, with only a towel to cover him. Raito's body responded quickly to this. He tried to clear the thoughts from his head. After all, Ryuzaki had just fainted.. "Do you think you'll feel better soon?" He asked.

"I feel fine right now." Ryuzaki answered. There was a silence. Raito was waiting for Ryuzaki to ask for his clothes, and the handcuffs to put back on. Ryuzaki sat quietly though, only looking at Raito. Could it be that...he was waiting for Raito to act on him? Raito wasn't sure of this, so he kept his eyes fixed on the bedsheets beneath him. Ryuzaki took the oppurtunity to slip himself into Raito's arms, pressing his own body against Raito's.

"It's cold," Ryuzaki said simply. Raito face beamed red, as a sweat rolled down his face. It's just cold. It couldn't possibly mean, that only a few seconds after regaining conciousness, that Ryuzaki wanted to get active with Raito so soon. And yet, Ryuzaki approached Raito by nipping at his ear. Raito's eyes became wide, as Ryuzaki licked his cheek, and inched near his mouth. He gave the brunette a kiss, licking at the small opening of Raito's mouth, requesting entry.

Raito reacted mainly to that. Ryuzaki gasped as he felt his back thrown upon the sheets of the bed, and his body pressed against by Raito's. Raito allowed Ryuzaki's tongue into his mouth, tangling with his. Ryuzaki - even his saliva was sweet. Raito licked at Ryuzaki's mouth as he removed the towel from Ryuzaki's body. Ryuzaki arched his back in response to the tingle of Raito's fingers sliding down it. Raito placed his hand over a sensitive spot on Ryuzaki's chest. When Ryuzaki flinched, a tint of red creeping onto his face, Raito began to tease at Ryuzaki's sensitive spot with his tongue. Ryuzaki moaned with pleasure. Raito grew even more excited by that. Ryuzaki wasn't one to make a vocal noise to express when he was aroused. He teased at Ryuzaki's chest, licking it and sucking at it. He was making Ryuzaki moan like crazy. That must've been his weak point. Raito licked it once again, and then took a try at placing the skin between his teeth. Raito jumped a bit at Ryuzaki's reaction, since Ryuzaki responded by beginning to tear Raito's shirt right off of his back. Ryuzaki pulled Raito closer, licking at Raito's face once again. When he had torn Raito's shirt completely off, he began to lick Raito all over his chest, hot wet tongue sliding across every square inch. Before Raito knew it, Ryuzaki had worked Raito's pants off. Ryuzaki tugged on Raito, wrapping his fingers around his dick. He then placed his mouth over the head of Raito's dick, and sucked it deeply. Raito found himself gasping and moaning in pleasure from this. He felt himself getting harder. Ryuzaki licked the head and sucked in a bit deeper. Raito then pulled Ryuzaki's face up to his, when he felt the discharge coming. As it ended up, Raito jizzed all over Ryuzaki's chest. He was pulsing now. He grabbed Ryuzaki by the legs, and began to thrust into him. Ryuzaki twisted around a bit at first.

Raito thrusted at a steady pace, and then gained momentum quickly. Ryuzaki gripped onto Raito's back, breathing heavily. He was trying his hardest not to moan now, he would probably do it too loudly. Ryuzaki moved so well, Raito thought. Then he began to think of something, Something like, Matsuda. He didn't want him to interfere, but...he wondered. Ryuzaki was the only guy he had tried anything with. How would he know if it wasn't because he loved Ryuzaki, but if even guys like Matsuda could turn him on? Maybe it was only because Ryuzaki was the first _guy_, that he "loved" him. He didn't want to think that, but the thought probed its way into his mind, and now it wouldn't leave him alone...

Suddenly he felt Ryuzaki try push him away. His heart twisted. Did Ryuzaki sense something..?

"Raito..." Ryuzaki gasped, breathless. "I heard Misa-san open her door..."

**.CHAPTER END.**


	3. Chocolate

**Chapter three is up! Though, this one is a bit short, sorry. ; Just thought that this certain event would be better in its own chapter. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

_Chapter Three: Chocolate_

Raito's stomach grew into a tight knot. Misa was awake...what would happen if she came into the room? There was no way they would be able to hide it. Raito would be able to put on his pants, but Ryuzaki tore his shirt off. Ryuzaki was completely naked, and his clothes were in the bathroom, and he his chest had come on it. The two boys were completely still. Misa was probably still sleepy, so maybe Raito could get past her and grab Ryuzaki's clothes from the bathroom. No, no matter how sleepy she was, when she saw Raito, she'd be wide awake, and try to hug him. Then she'd look at Ryuzaki and ask something like, why he was naked, or what was that white stuff on his body. Raito moved upward, off Ryuzaki. Just lock the door, so she can't see them. The bed creaked. Raito froze.

"Raitoooo?" The voice of the god damn devil. "Are you awake?" Footsteps grew louder towards the room. The sound of the demons hand on the knob of the door. Ryuzaki lunged out of the bed, jerking Raito's arm because of the chain, and slammed himself into the door of the room. Misa squeaked. "Aaah! Raito, what was that noise?!" The blonde's high pitched voice pierced the air. Ryuzaki locked the door. "Are you alright?" Raito tensed.

"Misa, I'm trying to sleep, could you not scream like that?" He used a voice that sounded like he was drained of energy.

"Umm, sorry Raito." Misa whispered, though she was still loud. "What was that noise?"

"What noise?"

Silence filled the air. That's right, he could just deny that there was any sound. It's not like Misa would go against what he said. Raito made a groan.

"Misa, just go to bed." Raito used his drained voice again, as he saw Ryuzaki crawl back into the bed with him. They soon heard the footsteps fade away, and the shutting of a door. Raito layed back into the sheets. "Ryuzaki, are you alright?" He said, looking to Ryuzaki who was curled up in a ball under the sheets. Ryuzaki said nothing. Raito shook Ryuzaki's shoulder. Ryuzaki looked up.

"My head hurts really bad. And so does my butt. Good night." Ryuzaki hid under the covers again. Raito sighed. He wanted to go all night with Ryuzaki this time, but...

"Damn Misa."

Ryuzaki filled up a cup of coffee and stared at Raito. "That came out of no where, Raito-kun. Why did you just say 'Damn Misa'?" It was now morning, and Misa was still asleep.

"I can't be with you without worrying if she's going to find out!" Raito pouted, sitting down in a chair. Ryuzaki placed several sugar cubes in to his cup of coffee.

"Raito-kun," He said looking to Raito. "Maybe we should tell Misa-san about this." Raito gawked at him.

"Are you crazy? Tell her that I'm cheating on her with you? That's insane!" He insisted. Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"Cheating..? That's what they call it? As if love were a game?"

Raito's stomach knotted. He previously thought of it as a game, too. "Well..yeah, that's what it's called." He muttered.

"Why is it bad, to 'cheat', to want to share someone with another?"

Raito stared at Ryuzaki in disbelief. He really didn't know why it was bad..? But Ryuzaki's words made Raito question it too -- that is, for a second or two. Raito eyed a chocolate bar.

"Let me put it like this," Raito sighed, picking up the chocolate. "Let's say that I bought a chocolate bar, just for you, Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki tilted his head as he watched Raito unwrap the chocolate. Raito stretched his hand holding the chocolate in front of Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki hesitated, then motioned to grab the chocolate bar. Raito moved his hand away from Ryuzaki. "Hang on a second." He said. Raito broke the chocolate bar in to two uneven pieces. "Say that I decided that I'm gonna give part of the chocolate bar to another person, would you be alright with that, Ryuzaki?" He asked, holding the two pieces in his hand, one piece far bigger than the other.

"No, first of all, you said the chocolate bar was only for me." Ryuzaki said, frowning. Raito nodded.

"I'm going to give this piece to someone else." Raito said, holding up the bigger piece of the chocolate bar. Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"The bigger piece? But that's not fair, I should get the bigger piece, it was originally for me."

"Remember that I bought the chocolate. I get to decide who gets the bigger piece." Raito replied. Ryuzaki turned and pouted. Raito sighed, giving Ryuzaki both pieces of chocolate. "See, in relationships, it's kind of like that. Say that the chocolate bar represents the amount of love I give someone, or the time I spend loving them. I can't love two people equally, I'll automatically choose a favorite. Over time, my favorite's portion of the chocolate bar with grow bigger and bigger, and soon enough, that person's going to end up getting the whole chocolate bar, all the time. The other person, whether they were first or not, will no longer have a chocolate bar. I think that's what women are afraid of. That's why we don't share."

Ryuzaki nodded, eating the chocolate bar. "I see, it'd be pretty bad to tell Misa-san that I'm stealing her chocolate." He stopped and thought a bit longer. "She would know if her chocolate's being stolen, from the small amount she gets, wouldn't she?"

"No, in Misa's case, she just thinks that the chocolate bar is very small." Raito replied. Ryuzaki finished the last of the chocolate bar, licking the melted chocolate off of his fingers. Raito leaned towards him. "Ryuzaki, you've got chocolate on your face." He said, licking just below Ryuzaki's lip. That was the only trace of chocolate on Ryuzaki's face, but Raito began to lick at the edges of Ryuzaki's mouth, just to tease him. Ryuzaki held himself still. Raito felt his stomach clench when he realized how much Ryuzaki would continue to hold back. Because he thought Raito was Kira, probably. But Raito didn't want to think about that, and he doubted that Ryuzaki wanted to believe that he was Kira. Thinking about this, Raito still gathered up enough will to press his lips suddenly to Ryuzaki's. Ryuzaki was probably waiting for that. He kissed back slowly, letting Raito hold him as he place his arms loosely around Raito's neck. Ryuzaki closed his eyes, holding himself to Raito, feeling like he was floating.

A very sudden and sharp yank pulled Ryuzaki out of the kiss. Hands. Two small hands pulling on Ryuzaki's hair. Raito saw the fingers of the hands, the nails polished black, the colour of death, a colour that made his heart jump. Raito tried to prevent himself from panicking anymore than he was inside already. Misa shot a deathly glare at Ryuzaki, her face red, as if her head were going to explode. Oh, how Raito wished it would.

"Ryuzaki, what the hell are you doing, kissing my Raito?!" Misa seethed. Her voice sounded demonic. Raito stared into the eyes of Ryuzaki. His poor angel, being attacked by this devil lady, the devil that he was forced to be the boyfriend of. He couldn't do anything, but stare at the devil, stare at the angel, and wonder what his angel would do to explain his crime.

"Ah, Misa-san...Good morning." Ryuzaki said as calmly as possible. He felt the pain become sharper as Misa yanked on his hair harder.

"Tell me, you freak!! You pervert!!" Misa screamed now.

"Eh..? It wasn't like that..." Ryuzaki replied, his voice shaking from the pain. Raito felt his emotions twist together, both fear and anger, mutating together, forming hate. Hate against Misa. He was told not to hate, but his poor black-haired angel, he was getting hurt, and Raito hated the one who was causing it. Misa pulled Ryuzaki fully out of his chair, making him crash to the ground, and yet, her grip was still on the tufts of his messy black hair, pulling -- restraint from ripping hair out, but still pulling.

"It wasn't like that, MY ASS!" Misa's shrill pitched voice tainted the air. "You were all over him as if he was one of your sweets!! You fucking bastard!" Wow, Misa's never been mad enough to curse before.

"Don't swear, Misa-san." Ryuzaki said, gripping on his hair so the pull wouldn't be as painful. Misa jerked violently on his hair yanking him around by the head. He developed a headache really quickly.

"Misa, calm down!" Raito shouted, finally throwing his arms around Ryuzaki and pulling him out of Misa's grasp. Misa frowned.

"Raito, why are you protecting him?! Do you like him more than you like your own girlfriend?!" Misa shouted, glaring at Raito. Raito glared back at her.

"Ryuzaki already said that it wasn't like that, and it wasn't!" Raito demanded, holding Ryuzaki close, as if Ryuzaki was an abused child. Misa's face untwisted into a more upset than angry expression.

"Raito, how could you believe him? The way he kissed you was--"

"I took chocolate from him and put it in my mouth. When I was still eating it, he took it back, using that method." Raito explained, sighing. Raito felt Ryuzaki staring at him. For coming up with a lie so quickly, his percentage probably went up. Misa gawked at Ryuzaki. She begun to believe that, since she only came in to see Ryuzaki already kissing Raito, and didn't see when Raito pulled Ryuzaki into the kiss.

"Damn it, Ryuzaki! Don't ever do that again, you weirdo!" Misa shouted, pointing at Ryuzaki with her death coloured polished finger.

"Hey, just apologize already!" Raito said, pulling Ryuzaki up so he could stand.

"I'm sorry."

Raito turned his head to Ryuzaki with wide eyes. Ryuzaki had apologized, instead of Misa, who should've apologized for attacking Ryuzaki like that. "Ryuzaki, I meant Misa." Raito said, still staring at him.

"No, Misa-san should not apologize. She wasn't wrong to do that, if she thought that I was trying to steal you. In that type of situation, that's what _should_ be done." Ryuzaki replied, rubbing his head.

Misa sighed. "Alright, I forgive you, Ryuzaki. Raito, don't take any of his sweets from now on, okay?" She scratched her head, and walked back into her room. What a stressful misunderstanding.

"But you know, Misa really should have apologized." Raito said, as the two finished their breakfast. Ryuzaki shook his head.

"Misa-san had every right to protect her relationship with you. No matter what angle you look at from, I'm the one who stole you. I'm the bad guy." He explained.

Raito kissed Ryuzaki's cheek. That was in a way, true, in a drama, Ryuzaki would be the slut who stole the heroin's boyfriend away. Raito would be the rotten boyfriend of the heroin who heartlessly cheated on her. Despite that, the rotten boyfriend held the sweet little slut in his arms, and continued kissing him, not giving a crap about the violent heroin, who would try to ruin their evil plan to continue loving each other.

**.CHAPTER END.**

**I'm sorry there was no sex scene. D: Sex scenes are the best, but I can't seem to add them in every chapter. I PROMISE there will be sex in the next chapter. :D**


	4. Doubt

_**Chapter Four: Doubt**_

"Is there trouble in paradise?" Matsuda asked, walking into the room Ryuzaki and Raito were in. It had been five days since they had sex, since the taskforce had just finished moving into a different building, with higher security. Only a few hours ago, Raito had punched Ryuzaki in the face, for wanting to stop the investigation. Raito learned quickly how strong Ryuzaki was when Ryuzaki started fighting back, mainly by kicking Raito in the face. Ryuzaki seemed to be using Capoeira, a martial art that required acrobatic play. That caught interest in Raito, but...

"Raito-kun was being a bit immature." Ryuzaki answered, stacking several sugar cubes into a tower. Raito shot a glare at Ryuzaki.

"You wanted to quit searching for Kira. _That _seems more immature to me!" He shouted.

"There was no need for you to get violent, now was there?" Ryuzaki responded, placing a few more sugar cubes on his tower. "It only made things worse. Honestly, you're like a child." Raito frowned at Ryuzaki, then walked up to the desk where Ryuzaki was stacking his sugar cubes, and knocked over the tower that Ryuzaki was constructing. Ryuzaki took a moment or two to look at the destroyed sugar tower, with a devastated expression on his face. Raito turned his nose up, and let out a "You're one to talk."

Ryuzaki gave Raito a slightly irritated look, before grabbing a plate of cake, and throwing it into Raito's face. Matsuda stepped back a bit. Raito had cake icing all over his face now, but you could still see the anger welling up inside him, like he was going to punch Ryuzaki. But he just went to the bathroom, and rinsed his face off.

"You two fight like a married couple..." Matsuda said, poking his head into the bathroom. "A very violent married couple." Ryuzaki handed Raito a towel to wipe his face dry. Matsuda figured that the two were ignoring him. Matsuda was the only one on that floor at the moment, the others were on the twelfth floor researching Kira. Ryuzaki and Raito went to the floor just below Misa's to calm themselves down, and Matuda had tagged along.

The three walked out of the bathroom, into the main room of the floor. "You know, I heard that make-up-sex is better than normal sex." Matsuda decided to point out. "Since you two just fought, maybe you could--"

"Sorry, that's not gonna happen." Ryuzaki interrupted Matsuda. "I won't bring myself to have sex just for the sake of comfort."

"And yet, for comfort is the reason you agreed to be in this relationship, isn't it?" Raito retorted, folding his arms across his chest. He was considering Matsuda's idea, and he wondered if the statement about make-up sex was really true, too...

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "That's different, Raito-kun."

"How so?"

"From the beginning I found you attractive, so it isn't like I don't enjoy this relationship." Ryuzaki replied.

A faint blush crept onto Raito's cheeks. "Ryuzaki, it's barely any different than this situation, if you find me attractive, you can just--"

"No, it's hard for me to get in the mood when I've been punched in the face." Ryuzaki said, biting his thumb. Raito remained silent for a bit.

"Then just leave it to me."

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "What do you want me to do, just lay back and go through the movements with you?"

Matsuda's face flushed red from the image. Ryuzaki rolled his eyes when he realized that Raito had actually stopped to think about that.

"No, it's no fun if I just work into you and you just submit." Raito finally answered. "Somehow, it's cute when you try to hold back." He smirked. Ryuzaki looked away, blushing. That's right. It wasn't any fun unless Ryuzaki was also into it, Raito thought. As into it as he was last time, when Ryuzaki actually approached Raito. Raito's memories of that night became vivid again, remembering how Ryuzaki sounded when he was moaning... Suddenly, Raito remembered. Ryuzaki's weak point. "Oi, Ryuzaki..."

"Hm?"

"You weren't in the mood when I first approached you, either." Raito said, inching closer to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki stared at Raito.

"That's true, you forced yourself on me." He replied.

"Hnn. You say that as if you regret it." Raito hummed, slipping his hands into Ryuzaki's shirt. Ryuzaki tensed.

"No. I don't regret it."

"Yet, you're holding back."

"Why should I pleasure you when you attacked me?" Ryuzaki was up against the wall now.

Raito's mouth was only a few centimeters away from Ryuzaki's ear. "Don't worry, Ryuzaki...I'll give you pleasure too." He whispered in a soft, seductive voice.

Matsuda, knowing the current relationship the two were in, was still uncomfortable with this situation. He grew nervous, and decided that he should lead himself out of the room. When Raito heard the door shut, he smirked, and nibbled at Ryuzaki's ear. Ryuzaki's heart began to pound.

"I don't want to..." Ryuzaki said stubbornly. With his hands still under Ryuzaki's shirt, all Raito had to do was move his fingers upward. He slid his fingers to Ryuzaki's chest, to the nip point, and began to rub him.

Ryuzaki emitted some kind of sound, a mixture of a yelp and a moan. Raito grew excited. He was the only one who knew how to make Ryuzaki like this.. He was the only one who knew Ryuzaki's weak spot. Ryuzaki would moan for Raito, and only Raito. Raito began to push Ryuzaki towards the kitchen. Ryuzaki felt himself being pushed onto the table.

"Ryuzaki, I'm going to unlock the handcuffs." Raito told him, meaning that he was planning to take off Ryuzaki's clothes. He reached into Ryuzaki's pocket, pulled out a key, and unlocked the chain. Ryuzaki didn't resist when Raito undressed him. Raito began to stroke Ryuzaki, like he had the first time. Ryuzaki held a moan lingering in his throat. He felt himself getting hard, and his heart raced.

Ryuzaki shouldn't have been nervous, since he and Raito had already gotten to second base before. But when he did this with Raito, it felt like every time was the first, as special as the first, as if Ryuzaki couldn't get enough of him. But Ryuzaki could not think like that. He knew he shouldn't. He always had to hold back, even if it was just a bit. Enough to make sure that it was only for his friend that he did this, and not because he loved him. Ryuzaki, L, he wasn't supposed to fall in love._Especially_ not with a suspect.

Raito stood from the table where Ryuzaki was, and walked over to the fridge. Ryuzaki tilted his head, sitting up.

"Are you already finished...?" Ryuzaki asked, as he watched Raito search the fridge.

"No...stay there, I want to get something to help the mood." Raito answered. Ryuzaki stared at him._ Help the mood? An item to help the mood? From the fridge? _

Ryuzaki couldn't see the item that Raito pulled out, he only saw Raito turn around with one hand behind his back, as he walked over to Ryuzaki again, and pushed him back to the table, kissing him. Then Ryuzaki felt something on his stomach.

"Aaah..cold..!" Ryuzaki gasped, as he felt a familiar texture being poured onto his stomach. Ryuzaki eyed the item that Raito had gotten from the fridge. Chocolate syrup...holy crap. Raito licked the chocolate off of Ryuzaki's stomach slowly. Ryuzaki moaned, quickly becoming harder. Raito poured chocolate onto Ryuzaki's lower area, and placed his mouth over it. He licked off the chocolate, then started sucking. Ryuzaki began to breathe heavier, his muscles tensing. He didn't expect Raito to give him head, and he was unfamiliar with it. Raito sucked hard on Ryuzaki's dick, feeling himself get harder also. Ryuzaki pulled Raito away from his crotch, and began to kiss him. Like Ryuzaki hoped, Raito tasted like chocolate. Raito allowed Ryuzaki's tongue in, and kissed back, pressing against Ryuzaki's body. Ryuzaki slid his hand into Raito's jeans and groped him.

"Aah...Ryuzaki.." Raito gasped, pulling out of the kiss. "I need to, Ryuzaki.." Ryuzaki unzipped Raito's pants, and continued to rub him. Raito moaned loudly when Ryuzaki jerked on him, and grabbed Ryuzaki by the legs. Ryuzaki heaved his breath as Raito thrusted into him. He once again felt Raito's dick inside of him, chafing the sides of his anus, making him hot. It felt as if he were going to burst. "Unnh..Ryuzaki...I'm gonna come..."

Ryuzaki twisted around when Raito came into him. The way it was pulsed into his body thrilled him. Ryuzaki gripped onto Raito's back, softly biting his neck when Raito continued pumping into him. Then Raito placed his tongue on Ryuzaki's nipple, again making Ryuzaki moan. Raito loved when Ryuzaki moaned. He continued teasing the nip point with his tongue, and even sucking on it a little. Ryuzaki arched his back, moaning even louder. He was so cute. Raito continued pumping into Ryuzaki, and bit him on the nipple softly. He felt Ryuzaki claw at his back, moaning and gasping. Did that mean he liked it? He did something like that the previous time too, and Raito lost a pajama shirt. Well, he didn't ever object to it, so he must've liked it. Raito bit a bit harder, and Ryuzaki moaned even louder, taking deep breaths as he clawed into Raito's back. Yeah, he liked it.

The two continued having sex for three more hours, luckily with no one to interrupt them this time. They got to finish, and took a shower, which they especially needed since the chocolate made their bodies sticky. When they finished their shower, they decided to head back to researching Kira.

Walking to the elevator, they met Matsuda on the way. Matsuda smiled.

"Haha, did you two finally finish?" He laughed. Ryuzaki nodded. Raito gave Matsuda a hard look.

"Matsuda, did anyone come onto the floor while we were doing that?" Raito asked. Matsuda blinked.

"Now that you mention it, Raito-kun, your father came to this floor."

Raito flinched. "My..."

"Don't worry, I told him you were working things out with Ryuzaki. He didn't stick around for long, I sent him away." Matsuda told him, smiling.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san." Ryuzaki replied, smiling back at Matsuda.

"Eh, No problem, Ryuzaki." Matsuda almost giggled. Raito stared at Matsuda. _Is he blushing? _ "Keeping a secret for you two makes me feel like a good friend," Matsuda added. "If you ever need it, I'll cover for you!"

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "Really, Matsuda-san?" Matsuda nodded.

_What the-- he's trying to win Ryuzaki over with kindness..._

"Ryuzaki."

It was midnight again, and Raito and Ryuzaki were lying in bed. It had been silent for a while, and Raito had been staring into the darkness of the room. Out of no where, he called Ryuzaki's name.

"Mm? What is it, Raito-kun?" Raito heard Ryuzaki's voice in the darkness.

"What do you think of Matsuda?"

The sound of covers being shifted around told Raito that Ryuzaki had now sat up.

"What do you mean, Raito-kun?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I mean nothing more than what I just asked." Raito answered.

"Matsuda is a nice person." Ryuzaki decided simply.

"Nicer than me?" Raito asked. Silence. More covers moving.

"What is this about?" Ryuzaki's voice was suddenly louder, meaning that he was close to Raito's face.

"Honestly, Ryuzaki...who do you think is better, me or Matsuda?"

"What the hell are you still going on about that for.." Irritation vibrated through Ryuzaki's voice in the darkness. "Think of what we've done together. How could you ever think that I like Matsuda?"

"You didn't answer my question. Under these circumstances, you almost have no choice but to be with me, but if we weren't like this, you probably would be with Matsuda." Raito huffed. More silence. This lasted for quite a while. You could hear the seconds passing by ticking.

"Raito-kun, you seem like you really _want_ to believe that I like Matsuda." Ryuzaki finally answered. "Do you not want to be with me?"

"W-What?! Ryuzaki, I love you!" Raito nearly shouted.

"Then why?" Ryuzaki responded quickly. "Why are you accusing me of this all of a sudden?" Raito remained silent. He then heard the clinking of the chain link. "Maybe it's _you_ that likes Matsuda, Raito-kun."

"What are you talking about? Why would I like Matsuda?!" Raito hissed.

"You strongly believe that I like him, that means you must believe that there are likable qualities in him, qualities that _you_could like. And you seem to be always thinking about him." He heard Ryuzaki say. "No...maybe you're confused too."

"What?"

"You don't know if you love me, do you? I'm your first guy, and it could be just that sort of thing that thrilled you. You might find you could like other guys too, like, say...Matsuda?"

Raito remained silent. He heard shifting and the bed creak a bit, followed by clinking of the handcuffs. Then he heard a handcuff hit the bedroom floor. Followed by Ryuzaki's voice...

"Maybe you should find out, Raito-kun. Let's see how well you do, for three days without me around. It might release a bit of stress for you, and if it doesn't you'll know if you love me or not." Raito gasped again, as a beam of light came through the opening door. He saw Ryuzaki's shadowed face against the light, an unreadable expression. His last words before closing the door were, "Sleep well, Raito-kun." Then the beam of light vanished, and Ryuzaki was gone.

Raito clasped his face in his palms, and he felt like he had a heavy stone in his throat. _What the hell did I just do...? _Raito wondered if he had said this outloud or not. But...Ryuzaki was right. Maybe this would give him a chance to figure out what the heck was going on with him. Love, or just having a guy for the first time. Though, that would mean Raito was 100 percent gay, and did not like girls in the slightest, since he believed Ryuzaki to be his first love.

Ryuzaki walked quickly down the hallway now, keeping his eyes on the ground. He had several things going through his mind at the moment, but the one he focused mainly on was...why did he just remove the handcuffs? It gave Raito the chance to kill-- No. Criminals were already dying without Raito doing anything, even if Raito was once Kira, he wasn't acting as Kira at the moment. Most likely, Raito had lost his memories of being Kira, which is why he acted so innocent. Ryuzaki told himself this while keeping his sight fixed on the ground as he walked. He suddenly heard a voice very close to him.

"Ryuzaki?"

When Ryuzaki stopped walking and looked up, he was so close to Matsuda that when he moved his head up his lips brushed against Matsuda's. He quickly moved away.

"Excuse me." Ryuzaki said softly. Matsuda's face became red, but he tried to focus on what he originally had been confused about -- before Ryuzaki kissed him.

"R-Ryuzaki...why are you not handcuffed to Raito-kun?" He stuttered, his face still red.

"That's a long story, Matsuda-san. It's only temporary, though, I'll be handcuffed to Raito-kun again in three days." Ryuzaki explained. "In the mean time, Matsuda-san, I'd like it if you'd do me a favor."

Matsuda blinked. "Sure, Ryuzaki. What is it?" Ryuzaki moved towards Matsuda and whispered something in his ear. Matsuda's eyes became wide for a second. Then after thinking about it, he faced Ryuzaki. "I'll only do it if I get something in return."

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "Something in return..?" Now it was Matsuda's turn to whisper something into Ryuzaki's ear. But Ryuzaki was not surprised at all of what Matsuda was after. Ryuzaki nodded.

"Yes! Then can you right now?" Matsuda cheered. Ryuzaki frowned.

"Right now, as in immediately?"

"Yeah."

"...Fine..."

**.CHAPTER END.**

**I was planning to make this a longer chapter, but I am aware that people have things to do other than read a really long chapter fanfiction. So, look forward to the other chapters! **


	5. Do me a favor

**_Chapter Five: Do me a favor_**

Raito stood at the edge of a pool. The water glistened silently as he saw himself in the water. He wondered for a long time -- why did the water look so dark? Was it contaminated? He stared into the reflection of the water._ It's strange... _He was about to place a finger to his liquid reflection when he heard a loud splash. He averted his gaze to Ryuzaki, who had just fallen in the pool. His grew wide when he saw that Ryuzaki began to writhe in the water, splashing around violently as if he couldn't swim. Raito stood at the edge of the pool, staring at Ryuzaki, watching him drown. Ryuzaki finally noticed that Raito was there at the edge, and he turned his attention to him. Ryuzaki opened his mouth, only to emit a sound drowned with water. Raito was sure he heard Ryuzaki say his name, but Ryuzaki's throat filled up with water too fast for Raito to hear it correctly. Raito stared into the reflection of the strange dark water, to see himself smiling. He wasn't sure why, but he felt happy about what was happening to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki splashed around a few more times until he finally ran out of air, and drowned. Raito looked to Ryuzaki, staring at the lifeless body that now floated on the water.. He fell to his knees, feeling like he was going to choke.

Then he heard the alarm clock sound.

Raito hated the sound of the alarm clock. Nearly simultaneous, ear piercing beeps, their pesky sound waves disturbing the peace of his bedroom, not to mention his sleep. Raito flailed around in the bed.

"Nnh. Ryuzaki, turn the alarm off." Raito mumbled. There was no answer except for the beeping of the alarm clock. Frustrated, Raito reached around the bed, mumbling Ryuzaki's name. When he noticed that he didn't feel Ryuzaki's warm body cuddled next to him, his eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked around the room, to see that Ryuzaki was no longer chained to him. He crawled to the other side of the bed and turned off the alarm. "That's right...he left me alone, didn't he..?" Raito said to himself, holding a pillow close to his chest. He buried his face in the pillow, sighing. _That dream...do I want Ryuzaki to die for some reason? _Raito bit his lower lip. _No, I love Ryuzaki, a dream is just a dream. My head must be playing tricks on me. _He climbed out of his bed, and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He finally felt free, he didn't have to take handcuffs off every time he wanted to shower, and he didn't have to ask someone to go every time he needed to use the restroom. And those ever suspecting eyes were no longer laid upon him. The first thing Raito did, despite how he loved being free, was looked around for Ryuzaki. He wandered into the investigation floor, the floor with screens of Misa's room in them. There was no one there._ That's weird, usually everyone investigates in here. _Raito thought, walking to a chair with wheels on it. _And Ryuzaki usually sits on this chair...I wonder where he could be.._

"Raito-kun!" Raito felt someone throw their arms around his torso from the back. Being called Raito-kun made him think for a second that it was Ryuzaki, but that voice was not Ryuzaki's.

"Matsuda..." He sighed. "Do you know where Ryuzaki is?" Matsuda released Raito.

"You mean he isn't here?" Matsuda asked, looking around. "That's weird...he must've taken off."

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Raito asked. Matsuda was silent for a while.

"...I haven't seen him since he was chained to you." Matsuda said, shrugging. Raito furrowed his brow. Matsuda was a bad liar. But what reason did Matsuda have to lie? Maybe it was something Ryuzaki told him to keep secret. If that was the case, then Matsuda wouldn't rat Ryuzaki out. He'd never tell Raito. Raito pursed his lips.

"Did Ryuzaki tell you why we were uncuffed?"

Matsuda raised an eyebrow. "I just said I didn't see him since he was chained to you. How would I know?"

Damn...he didn't fall for that. Damn it, what was Matsuda hiding? Maybe Raito could make Matsuda tell him by... _No. I tried that once with Ryuzaki, and my plan backfired. _Raito thought. _But...if I really did love Ryuzaki, this plan wouldn't backfire like it did with him..that's what he wanted me to find out anyway. _He mentally slapped himself. _What am I thinking?! Am I seriously thinking about cheating on Ryuzaki?! _ Raito frowned, and slapped himself mentally again, harder if that's even possible. _What __**am**__I thinking? It wouldn't be cheating unless the plan backfires, and that won't happen! Not with Matsuda! I only love Ryuzaki! There's no way I could fall for this idiot. So... _

Seduce Matsuda to get information out of him. Then stop and leave. _I have to know what Ryuzaki talked about with Matsuda. _

"Raito-kun, you seem frustrated, are you okay?" Matsuda asked, placing his hand to Raito's forehead. Raito flinched.

"I'm fine, Matsuda." Raito replied, removing Matsuda's hand from his forehead. _Even just to get information, I don't want to seduce this idiot. And is it me or was it intentional that he checked my temperature just like he checked Ryuzaki's?_

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki should be back soon, he wouldn't leave his lover alone for too long." Matsuda said, smiling. Raito glared at him. _He seems like he's trying to cheer me up, but..._

"Knock it off, Matsuda. I already know you love Ryuzaki too." Raito growled. Matsuda's smile faded.

"Uhh..."

"Ryuzaki is mine, and you can't take him from me." Raito said quickly. For a split second, he thought he saw a glare in Matsuda's eyes. Then Matsuda retrieved his absent-minded look.

"Uhhm, then why is he not handcuffed to you anymore?" Matsuda asked, laughing nervously. That's what pissed Raito off the most. Matsuda innocently annoyed Raito to no end.

"Did he tell you?" Raito asked.

"No, I couldn't get him to." Matsuda replied.

"So you _did_ see him after we got uncuffed!" Raito said, pointing a finger at Matsuda.

"I could tell you already knew that." Matsuda said, raising an eyebrow. Raito glared at the black-haired man. _Matsuda's always doing this, acting like he's saying nothing wrong. And that tone he uses...I hate it. _"Why _did_ he uncuff you?"

Raito averted his gaze from Matsuda. "It's none of your business." was his answer.

Matsuda pursed his lips. "You made Ryuzaki mad, didn't you?"

"What?" Raito asked, but it wasn't really a question. In his mind he screamed insults and threats at Matsuda.

"You kept accusing Ryuzaki of things that he didn't do, and wouldn't do, right?"

"So Ryuzaki _did_ tell you."

Matsuda shook his head. "It's just typical of you, Raito-kun." He said with a nervous smile. Raito wanted to punch him. "To jump to irrational conclusions is something a jealous person would do."

"Irrational isn't a word a stupid person should use." Raito muttered, growling.

Matsuda frowned, he didn't hear the words Raito said. "Don't mutter things to yourself, Raito-kun. If you have something to say--"

"Go to hell, Matsuda!" Raito shouted. Matsuda took a step back.

_Shoot, if things continue like this, I won't be able to keep my promise to Ryuzaki. _Matsuda thought. _But Raito-kun seems to really hate me..._

"Fine, I'm sorry." Matsuda sighed. Raito stared at Matsuda, frowning. _WHAT THE HELL, IS HE SERIOUS?! NOW I LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY! DON'T SAY SORRY, YOU ASS WIPE! _

"...I'm sorry too." Raito sighed. He refused to look like the bad guy. Though he still was shouting in his mind. It was a good thing Matsuda was too stupid to be an esper. Matsuda hesitated to move closer to Raito.

_Ryuzaki told me that this would be okay. _Matsuda thought. _He said Raito is having mixed feelings, so I should be okay by doing this. Ryuzaki's never wrong. _

When Matsuda was only a few inches from Raito's face, Raito jumped back. "W-What the hell, Matsuda?" Raito said nervously.

Matsuda looked away, his heart racing. _Damn it, I have to keep my promise to Ryuzaki, or else I still owe him for the favor he did me... _Matsuda's face began to turn red._Ryuzaki said that Raito usually accepts things at a steady pace. I just have to stay calm about this. I don't want to do it, but... _

"Matsuda?" Raito called, pulling Matsuda out of his thoughts.

"Uhh..."

"Were you going to try to.." Raito paused. "Were you going to try to kiss me?"

"Umm!" Matsuda couldn't look Raito in the face any more. When he tried to, he looked away immediately, his face flushed.

Raito frowned. _He can't be serious. Is this an act? But since when did Matsuda start thinking he could seduce people? If this is a plan to seduce me, he sucks at it. _Raito ran a hand through his own hair. _Actually kissing him would be a good idea, since I really need to find out if I love Ryuzaki or not. _He gripped onto Matsuda's shoulders, and turned Matsuda to face him.

Matsuda's eyes were wide, his face red. It didn't take someone of Raito's IQ level to see that Matsuda was extremely flustered. Raito's stomach clenched at the fact that he found that kind of cute. _Just a kiss. If it doesn't feel good, then I can just walk away. _Raito shut his eyes, then took hold of Matsuda and pressed Matsuda's lips to his. He heard Matsuda make a sound in surprise. Matsuda began to kiss Raito back slowly.

_Mint, huh...? _ Matsuda's mouth tasted like mints._Ryuzaki's mouth tastes like vanilla, Matsuda's mouth tastes like mint. _Raito thought, deepening the kiss. Matsuda stiffened up, but did not pull away. _When it comes to taste, I can't really complain about Matsuda..._

Matsuda finally pulled away, gasping, his face bright red. _But that. Ryuzaki can keep his cool in awkward situations. Matsuda...I don't think he ever had a cool to keep. He can't even handle a kiss without blushing. _

"Is something wrong, Matsuda?" Raito asked, covering up his irritation with a concerned tone.

"Uhh, no..I'm just nervous..." Matsuda stammered. Raito frowned, pulling Matsuda into another kiss. Matsuda froze up again. Raito licked at Matsuda's mouth, causing Matsuda to flinch and whimper, as if it were so indecent. _Haha, this is kind of fun, seeing his reactions. _Raito thought. After some teasing upon his lips, Matsuda allowed Raito's tongue into his mouth, and he loosened up a bit. He let his tongue match movements with Raito's, as if their tongues were enacting together in a graceful dance. Matsuda licked around inside Raito's mouth, seeming to be gaining confidence.

_Matsuda can adapt easily after a while... _Raito observed. He pulled out of the kiss, and grabbed Matsuda by the wrist. _Time to take it up a notch. _

"Raito-kun?" Matsuda was still breathless from the kissing. Raito lead Matsuda into a room, one that he knew didn't have cameras. He pushed Matsuda lightly to make him go through the door, then walked in and closed the door behind him. He made sure to lock it. Matsuda's heart skipped a beat. "What are we going to do here..?"

Raito let out a chuckle. "You're not_ that _stupid, Matsuda." He pushed Matsuda onto the bed, while also getting onto it, holding himself above Matsuda. Matsuda tensed.

"W-Wait, Raito-kun..! We shouldn't do this!" Matsuda stuttered, pushing his hands against Raito's shoulders. Raito didn't budge.

"Shut up." Raito said, pressing himself against Matsuda, licking at Matsuda's lips. Matsuda trembled, twisting his body under Raito in a motion that gave the impression that he was uncomfortable. Raito moved his hand towards Matsuda's crotch, and he heard Matsuda gasp.

"Don't..." Matsuda pleaded softly. Raito smiled, amused at Matsuda's timid expressions. He placed his hand slowly over Matsuda's crotch, rubbing it softly. Matsuda began to moan, but he tried desperately to hold it in. No use, he was quickly getting aroused. Raito pulled at Matsuda's neck tie now, tossing it out of his way and unfastening the buttons on Matsuda's shirt. Matsuda's breathing quickened when he felt Raito's tongue on his nip point. He tried to keep calm as Raito licked it. Raito then bit on it, causing Matsuda to cry out. "Ah! Oww!"

Raito let out a sigh._He's not the same...though I should've expected that. _Raito felt it again, Matsuda's trembling hands, trying to push him away. "Stop..." Matsuda said softly. Raito slid his hands into Matsuda's pants. Matsuda gasped weakly. Raito gripped onto Matsuda's dick, rubbing the tip between his fingers. Matsuda yelped as he pushed his hands against Raito's shoulders, still doing no good. _Even if it is Matsuda, I need to have sex. Ryuzaki's left me alone for too long... I can't help it. _Raito thought. _I need it, but Matsuda isn't making me hard enough..._

Frustrated, Raito slid Matsuda's pants off, and placed his mouth over Matsuda's dick. Matsuda whimpered, biting his lip as Raito sucked on him. Raito was sucking hard. Matsuda felt himself throbbing. Raito could tell from Matsuda's expression, too. He ran his fingers along Matsuda's length, sucking it in deeper. Matsuda flinched, as he suddenly ejaculated into Raito's mouth. This took Raito by surprise, and he jerked his head back quickly. He opened his mouth to let the come ooze out of his mouth. Raito wasn't fond of the taste, but that sucking made him hard enough to penetrate. He slid his own pants off. Matsuda stared at Raito with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious...!" Matsuda exclaimed, trying to move out of Raito's grasp.

"Why not?" Raito asked simply.

"But Raito-kun, this is just too quick paced for me.." Matsuda said. Raito grabbed Matsuda by his legs.

"I need it. Ryuzaki isn't here, so you'll do..." Raito explained. He began to thrust into Matsuda. Matsuda cried out in the first thrust, and grabbed at the bedsheets, pulling at them while Raito continued to penetrate him. Raito kept his thrusts in a pattern, then thrusted harsher, then faster. Matsuda panted heavily as he felt the inside of him being violated, a stray object scraping at the inside of him. He moaned loudly when Raito came into him. Raito noticed soon that Matsuda had tears streaked down his cheeks. He winced.

"Matsuda, is this your first time doing this?" Raito asked, stopping his thrusting. Matsuda responded to Raito only with his eyes. They grew wide when Raito asked that question, and Matsuda quickly looked away. Raito frowned, and grabbed Matsuda's face to face his. "Matsuda, it's not like I'm gonna be mad unless you're a virgin. It was just a simple question." _Because Matsuda looked like he was in horrible pain, which could mean he's never done this before, not that that would surprise me. _Raito thought. Matsuda wiped his face with his hands. He felt relief that Raito hadn't figured it out yet, but Raito was going to figure out sooner or later._ It would be better to just tell him now, _Matsuda concluded.

"Raito-kun, I need to say something." Matsuda said, pushing Raito off, and buttoning his shirt. He also pulled up his pants, though they were messy he figured that he would need them to keep him safe. Raito studied Matsuda's expressions. Then Raito realized what Matsuda did that made him feel guilty when Raito asked the question. Anger began to well up inside Raito quickly, and he suddenly felt like killing Matsuda. _No, he couldn't have really... _Raito tried to control his anger. _It's probable, but it's still an assumption...I shouldn't treat assumptions as facts until I know for sure. _Raito waited for Matsuda's answer. Matsuda laughed nervously. "You see, Raito-kun...after you got uncuffed to Ryuzaki, he...no..I should say..." Matsuda struggled to find words he was looking for. "I uh...convinced Ryuzaki to..."

Raito glared at Matsuda._Say it. Say it, you bastard, so that I can confirm that I really want to kill you. _

Matsuda shut his eyes. "I was a virgin, until I convinced Ryuzaki to do me a favor." He began to tremble.

Raito grabbed Matsuda by his shirt. "You dirty little bastard!! How could you do something like that?!!?" Matsuda's breathing became scarce. He was frozen in fear. Raito pursed his lips. "No, more importantly, why did Ryuzaki _let _you do something like that?!? He's the one that I should beat the crap out of!!"

"No!" Matsuda shouted shoving Raito. Raito shot a deathly glare at Matsuda. "...It's not Ryuzaki's fault..." Matsuda spoke softly. "...It's because...Ryuzaki asked me to do him a favor..." Matsuda clenched his teeth. "...So, in exchange for that, I asked him to do me a favor...to take my virginity..."

Raito's eyes widened. "Favors? What favor could you ever do for Ryuzaki?" He asked, with anger still in his voice. He paused. Realizing what favor Matsuda did for Ryuzaki, he slapped Matsuda as hard as he could across the face. The blow sent Matsuda hurling into the sheets of the bed. "That was planned?!" Raito shouted. "You planned for me to have sex with you?! What are you-- no, what is Ryuzaki thinking?!"

"R-Raito-kun.." Matsuda covered his face with his hands. "Don't be so angry. Consider the fact that Ryuzaki predicted that you would have sex with me, even if I hadn't approached you."

Raito stared at Matsuda for a long time, as silence found it's way into the room. "Even if you and Ryuzaki didn't have this planned out, I would've still had sex with you today, is that what you're saying?" Raito finally asked.

Matsuda nodded. "It was going to happen anyway, so--"

"Wrong." Raito interrupted. "You let me take advantage of you, to keep your favor to Ryuzaki. You put up with me to keep your favor to him. If it wasn't planned, you would have never tried to kiss me, you would have never let me lead you into the bedroom, and you would have never tolerated what I said for so long!" He shouted. "I wouldn't have had sex with you if it weren't for Ryuzaki's stupid plan!!"

"Do you know why Ryuzaki wanted this to happen?" Matsuda asked anxiously. Raito stared at Matsuda once again.

"He wanted me to figure out if I really loved him or not." Raito answered.

"Do you know now?" Matsuda asked.

"I knew from the beginning!" Raito insisted, though he knew it wasn't true. But he knew now that he didn't like Matsuda. Matsuda looked down at the sheets.

"Raito-kun, you realize how lucky you are to have Ryuzaki, right?" He uttered softly. "Not alot of people would let their partner do this sort of--"

"It doesn't change the fact that he let you inside of him, Matsuda." Raito hissed. Matsuda blinked.

"H-He got inside of me." He told Raito. Raito raised an eyebrow at Matsuda.

"That doesn't make it any better, you know." Raito was speaking quietly now, but still with a firm tone. Still, it took Raito by surprise to be told that his little angel Ryuzaki acted as a seme. Matsuda clenched his fingers.

"But...you realize that it was all for you, right? He wanted you to figure out, so you wouldn't be confused anymore."

"You don't seem to understand what I'm angry about, Matsuda." Raito sighed. "He had sex without me. With you. Now there's a higher percentage that you could take him from me."

Matsuda glared at Raito. "Why are you looking at all of the negative stuff?! Ryuzaki was doing this for you, so shut up!!" He yelled. Raito was taken by surprise at this. Matsuda furrowed his brow. "Someone like you doesn't deserve someone like Ryuzaki!" He said, standing up. Raito now returned Matsuda's glare.

"You're right, I don't. But it's all up to Ryuzaki - and face it, you don't have as much of a chance with him as me. After all Ryuzaki likes me, and not you." Raito retorted.

After a bit of silence, Matsuda smirked. "He thinks you're Kira." He said deviously. Raito blinked. "If it weren't for that, Ryuzaki wouldn't have ever even talked to you."

"If it weren't for Kira, he wouldn't have talked to you either. What's that got to do with anything?" Raito shrugged.

"When Ryuzaki met me, he told me straight out that I had his complete trust. He willingly showed his face to me because he trusted me. The only reason he showed his face to you was to earn _your_trust, to get a confession out of you. Ryuzaki approached me because he needed me. Ryuzaki approached you because he wanted to throw you in jail."

"When he approached me, he wanted me to join with the task force." Raito argued back. "We are still in the same position."

"We _aren't._" Matsuda insisted. "If Ryuzaki was with me, he'd know he could trust me, because he knows I'm not Kira. When Ryuzaki is with _you,_ he constantly keeps an eye on you, and even if he says so, he'll never love you, because he believes that you are Kira. You can never earn Ryuzaki's love, because part of love is trusting your partner. You will never be able to get close to Ryuzaki, because _you,_are **Kira**!!"

Raito jumped to his feet and shoved Matsuda into the wall, gripping onto his neck. "I am not Kira, and Ryuzaki can never love an idiot like you!!" Traces of murder intent lined themselves along Raito's voice.

Even though Raito was squeezing his hands on Matsuda's neck, Matsuda didn't show any signs of fear anymore. He felt confident now, since he just convinced himself that he had a chance with Ryuzaki. They were plain facts, and Raito couldn't spoil that.

"Are you going to kill me, Kira?" Matsuda asked with a cocky tone. Raito clenched his teeth, glaring at Matsuda, the damn idiot who claimed his victory. He let go of Matsuda's neck, and took a step back.

"Matsuda."

"What?"

Raito hurled a fist into Matsuda's stomach. Matsuda winced, then fell to the ground, holding his stomach and inhaling sharply. "Don't ever call me 'Kira'." Raito snapped, walking out of the room. Matsuda pressed his head against the floor, groaning.

Raito punched the wall. "Damn it, Ryuzaki!! Where the hell are you?!" He shouted. Raito had been searching for three hours now, and he still hadn't found Ryuzaki anywhere. He checked everywhere in the building, every hallway, every room, every floor. He even asked Misa if she had seen him. No one had seen Ryuzaki ever since he was chained to Raito -- except for Matsuda. But, Raito refused to even look at Matsuda now. Raito released a frustrated huff, laying onto his bed. "Damn it, where'd you run off to?" He said to the ceiling.

The next two days consisted of the same events. Raito searching the building, refusing to talk to Matsuda, having no luck finding Ryuzaki. _I guess this is why Ryuzaki allowed me to have three days to myself._ Raito thought. _One day to figure out whether I loved him or not, and two more days to vent my stress and think about things. But still, where the hell is he?! _

The next morning Raito woke up five minutes before the alarm went off, since he wanted to start searching for Ryuzaki right away. He was sure that Ryuzaki would be back now, since it had already been three days. Raito quickly got out of bed and headed for the door. _I don't really know if he'd be here this early, but... _ When he pulled the door open, he suddenly faced Ryuzaki, who had his hand on the outside handle. Ryuzaki held a blank emotion in his eyes, staring at Raito, waiting for him to react. Raito's heart skipped a beat. When he saw Ryuzaki's face, he wanted to do nothing other than throw his arms around Ryuzaki and kiss him until he was out of breath. He wanted to feel Ryuzaki's warm body against his again, to feel Ryuzaki's existence, and to be able to hold his angel again.

What he ended up doing however, was swinging a fist towards Ryuzaki's face.

**.CHAPTER END.**


	6. Mad Man

_Chapter six: Mad man_

Ryuzaki ducked to avoid Raito's fist, which Raito had thrown at him the moment he saw Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki distanced himself from Raito, crouching on all fours like a prowling cat.

"You don't seem to be happy to see me." Ryuzaki said calmly, though that sudden punch startled him.

"You know what you did, Ryuzaki." Raito growled, clenching his teeth.

"What did I do?"

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?!" Raito snapped. "That 'favor' you did!!"

"Ah, that..." Ryuzaki sighed, standing up. "There's not much I can do to explain that. Didn't Matsuda tell you anything?"

Raito bit his lower lip. "Don't even mention that bastard to me."

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "Did you take it that seriously..?"

"Ryuzaki, I love you-- how could I_ not _take it seriously?!" Raito yelled.

"You aren't really showing your love, since you just tried to punch me." Ryuzaki pouted.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean that I'm going to let things slip!" Raito clenched a fist. Ryuzaki sighed, shuffling closer to Raito.

"I was hoping you'd understand the purpose of me doing that. I only did Matsuda that favor because he wasn't going to help me unless I did." He explained, meeting eyes with Raito. Raito looked away.

"It doesn't change a thing!" Raito insisted. "You still had sex with Matsuda!"

"You did too."

Raito flinched. "You planned that out!"

"And it wouldn't have worked unless you wanted to in the first place." Ryuzaki pointed out. Raito twitched. _Why does Ryuzaki have an answer for everything..? _

"You didn't have to do any of that. You didn't even have to unlock the handcuffs."

"I did so for you to figure your feelings out. Otherwise, you'd always be angry at me for something I didn't do." Ryuzaki replied. Raito grabbed Ryuzaki by the shoulders and shook him.

"And now, I'm angry for something you _did _do! Is it really better that way?" He growled. Ryuzaki glared at him.

"Then even if I try to help you, it means it's no use! I can't help how you feel!" He began to raise his voice. Raito was taken by surprise at this. Ryuzaki didn't usually raise his voice in these types of situations.

"Ryuzaki..."

Ryuzaki broke from Raito's grasp, and looked away. "You strongly believe that I'm wrong, but I only did this for you! You want me to get on my knees and beg for your love? Is that what you want?!" His voice was shaking now. Raito felt sick, hearing Ryuzaki so uneasy.

No...It wasn't possible for Raito to truly apologize to someone. He did and said everything for a reason. It was rare for Raito to be wrong. Even if Ryuzaki gave him this kind of guilt trip, he could never say sorry to Ryuzaki. Because he hated to lose, just as Ryuzaki did. And the thought of Ryuzaki begging Raito for love, Raito couldn't even picture that. He was sure that this was nothing but a guilt trip. He frowned at Ryuzaki.

"What if that_ is _what I want?" Raito asked.

It didn't even take a second for Ryuzaki to react. In just a fraction of a moment, Ryuzaki turned to Raito and flung his hand across Raito's face. Ryuzaki's hand struck Raito's face like a whip, a stinging pain piercing into his cheek. Raito stumbled back, rubbing his cheek. His head began to throb from the blow. Raito got caught in Ryuzaki's glare, a glare that he wasn't used to seeing.

"You should have expected that." Ryuzaki growled.

"I didn't expect you to get physical." Raito replied, his hand still on his cheek.

"I didn't expect you to ask of something so degrading." Ryuzaki shot back.

"You're the one who suggested it." Raito said. Ryuzaki scowled at Raito. Raito smirked, since he proved it. "Or was that line just to guilt me?"

"It was not."

"Then why say it?"

"Because it seems like you're not satisfied with anything I do right now." Ryuzaki answered, frowning.

"You had sex with Matsuda." Raito reminded him.

"It's not like I let him inside me."

Raito winced. "Right. You got inside of him. You'd never want do that with me, though, would you?"

Ryuzaki gawked at Raito as if he had suddenly turned purple. "You want to be penetrated? I don't think you could handle it."

"What, are you calling me weak?! How bad could it be?" Raito asked. Suddenly Matsuda's tear streaked face flashed through Raito's mind. He looked down.

"I can't believe you're jealous of Matsuda." Ryuzaki said.

"I can't believe you slept with him." Raito retorted. Ryuzaki twitched.

"Stop talking in circles! I already know you're mad at me for doing that!" He shouted.

"Then why don't you apologize?" Raito asked. "If you know you're wrong, why don't you just say sorry?" Ryuzaki stared at Raito. Raito continued speaking. "If you realize what you've done, then you _should_ get on your knees and beg. Beg for forgiveness, and beg for my love."

Ryuzaki gave Raito a hard look. He whirled his leg towards Raito, striking Raito in the head. Raito crashed immediately to the ground and landed on his side. The throbbing in his head grew worse. He used his arms to try to get up, but Ryuzaki jumped on him, pinning him down by the arms. Raito glared up at Ryuzaki, who was now holding himself above Raito.

"Let me up, Ryuzaki!" Raito demanded.

"Beg me to." Ryuzaki retorted. Raito's glare grew intense on Ryuzaki, but Raito was really a bit frightened inside. What was Ryuzaki planning to do, keeping him on the floor like that? For all he knew, Ryuzaki was frustrated enough to strangle him at that moment. He tried to jerk his arms away from Ryuzaki. Surprisingly, Ryuzaki was stronger than Raito, despite his slimmer build. That just made him seem more frightening. Ryuzaki looked upward, at the open door of Raito's room. While still holding Raito down, Ryuzaki used his foot to close the door, and then began to undo Raito's pants. Raito's muscles tensed.

"What the hell are you doing, Ryuzaki?!" Raito shouted. _How could he even think I want to have sex right now? _

"I'm going to show you." Ryuzaki answered. Raito stared up at Ryuzaki. "Because you think you can handle being penetrated, Raito.." Ryuzaki pulled Raito's pants off, and motioned his hand towards Raito's lower area. Since Ryuzaki only had one hand holding down one of Raito's arms, Raito swatted at Ryuzaki with the other arm. Ryuzaki grabbed Raito's arm and twisted it harshly.

"Aaah! Ryuza-- ahh...!" Raito tried to finish, but he began to focus on the pain in his arm. The arm began to throb. _What the hell is Ryuzaki thinking..? _Suddenly Raito felt one of Ryuzaki's fingers creeping it's way into him. He cried out. "Ryuzaki, get out of me..!" Ryuzaki didn't respond. His gaze seemed to be on Raito, but at the same time it seemed like Ryuzaki wasn't looking at Raito at all. _This isn't like Ryuzaki. He's not acting like himself... _Raito felt another finger go in. He inhaled sharply, and his heartbeat quickened. Ryuzaki stared down at Raito, examining his expressions. Raito saw Ryuzaki's eyes widen, and then he felt Ryuzaki's fingers go in deeper. He nearly screamed.

"Ryuzaki stop!!!" Raito's voice was uneasy. Ryuzaki kept his stare on Raito, and went in deeper. Raito heard himself cry out, and tears began to roll down his face. Not only from pain, but from fear and frustration. Raito squeezed his eyes closed, and gripped onto Ryuzaki's back. Just when he felt Ryuzaki couldn't get in any deeper, Ryuzaki proved him wrong. Raito arched his back, and cried out. "R-Ryuzaki..please stop!" Raito became desperate to stop the pain. He was begging now. Raito opened his eyes again, even though he knew Ryuzaki could tell that they were red from tears. Raito wouldn't be able to hide it from him. "Ryuzaki, I'm begging you...! Your fingers..." Raito felt like he was going to start sobbing, but he held the feeling in his throat, like trying to swallow an ice cube whole.

Raito's stomach tightened when he saw a smile develop on Ryuzaki's face. Raito's eyes became wide, filled with fear and confusion. Ryuzaki's smile grew wider when he saw Raito's terrified, tear filled eyes.

"Raito...you look so cute when you're frightened." Ryuzaki told Raito, in almost a whisper. Raito gasped, trying to move away. Ryuzaki pulled Raito closer and started licking his neck. Raito shivered, his breathing becoming scarce. "Are you scared of me, Raito?" Ryuzaki breathed into Raito's ear. Scared? He was panic-stricken. He was too afraid to move anymore. Ryuzaki was acting so strange, so sadistic -- Raito was much more than scared. Raito released an awkward whimper when he felt Ryuzaki bite his neck softly. He was shivering in fear. Of all the people who would do something like this, Raito never expected Ryuzaki would. He suddenly felt Ryuzaki's fingers start twisting.

"R-Ryuzaki! P-Please s-stop!" Raito stuttered uncontrollably. He couldn't do anything more than say please now. "T-Take out your f-fingers..." He pulled at the cloth on Ryuzaki's back, breathing as if he didn't have the right to. Ryuzaki finally took his fingers out of Raito, only to shove something else in, and start thrusting into Raito. Raito's horrified eyes got wider. He tried to speak, but he found that he couldn't. Raito's body felt like it was burning. If there was any way to enjoy this, Raito couldn't grasp it. He was too scared of Ryuzaki, too scared to enjoy something like this. As Ryuzaki started to pick up his speed, Raito gasped, and begun to breathe heavily.

"Ryu..." This was all Raito could make out. He cried out again when he felt Ryuzaki go deeper. Raito felt Ryuzaki's hands squeeze on his waist, and he saw Ryuzaki squeeze his eyes closed and bit his lip, as if to hold something back. Ryuzaki's grip on Raito's waist tightened, and Ryuzaki suddenly came into Raito. Raito cringed. It was quite scary to know that Raito's pain turned Ryuzaki on.

Raito wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki now, continuing his plead for Ryuzaki to stop. Ryuzaki didn't respond to Raito's words. He didn't stop. It seemed to Raito as if Ryuzaki couldn't stop. Not that Ryuzaki wanted to either. It was obvious that Ryuzaki enjoyed what he was doing. As obvious as it was that Raito didn't enjoy what he was doing. Maybe that was...

Raito held Ryuzaki tightly, trying to hold back a sob. "Ryuzaki..I don't like this..please stop..." Raito managed to say between thrusts. "Ryuzaki...I love you...I don't want this from you...this frustration you're releasing on me..." Raito inhaled deeply. _This isn't going to stop him. _ "It hurts...I don't want...I love you..." Raito clenched his teeth, swallowing hard. "..S-Stop.." He squeezed his tear filled eyes shut, as if that would relieve a bit of pain.

To his surprise, Ryuzaki stopped. Raito stared upward at Ryuzaki, who held a nearly blank emotion in his eyes, but there were traces of sorrow. He pulled out of Raito and allowed Raito up. Raito quickly found himself clinging to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki wrapped his arms around Raito, who was still trembling. He heard a small whimper from Raito, as Raito burried his face in Ryuzaki's shirt. "R-Ryuzaki..." Ryuzaki shut his eyes and held Raito closer to him.

"Please forgive me for that, Raito-kun..." He whispered softly. Even though Ryuzaki's voice was calm, Raito could feel Ryuzaki's heart race, his arms pulsing, Ryuzaki seemed to be rattled too. Then, what had just happened?

"I'm sorry, Raito-kun." Ryuzaki said, sighing. "I should have warned you, but I have a sadistic side to me." Raito raised an eyebrow at Ryuzaki.

"You're telling me." He said, changing out of his pajamas. "Though it's hard to believe, someone as sweet as you being a sadist."

"I guess I got carried away, but you reallly do look cute when you're flustered, Raito-kun." Ryuzaki said, looking down. "Though I would only do something like that when you push me further than you need to."

Raito began to take off his shirt. "When I'm flustered, huh.." Raito hummed. When he finished lifting his shirt over his head, Raito found Ryuzaki's face only inches away from his. He jumped back, startled. Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"Are you scared of me now, Raito-kun?" Ryuzaki asked softly.

Raito caught his breath. "No... if that sadistic side has always been with you, then you haven't changed. Now I just know not to get on your bad side."

Ryuzaki nodded. "It's always good to learn something, Raito-kun."

Raito huffed. "I also learned that being raped hurts like hell. How can you and Matsuda stand that?"

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "Not sure...Maybe it's just the thrill."

"The thrill of pain?" Raito asked, raising an eyebrow. "So you're a sadist and a masochist?"

Ryuzaki shrugged. Raito laughed out loud. "Is that funny, Raito-kun?"

"In a way."

"Does your ass still hurt?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes. Really badly." Raito pouted. Ryuzaki inched toward him.

"Should I massage it?"

"No. You're not allowed to touch my ass for another two days." Raito answered. Ryuzaki pouted, sitting down on the bed. He hugged his head to his knees closely.

"Raito-kun."

"Hm?"

"You said that you loved me..."

"Yeah, I do love you, Ryuzaki." Raito replied.

Ryuzaki looked down. "And...a part of loving someone...is being able to forgive them...right..?" He asked softly.

Raito smiled. "Yeah, I forgive you, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki looked up. "Even for cheating on you...?"

"Like you said, I cheated too." Raito said, leaning towards Ryuzaki. Raito softly pressed his lips against Ryuzaki's, stroking Ryuzaki's hair. "And I love you too much to stay angry at you."

Ryuzaki smiled at Raito. "Raito-kun..I love you too." Raito's eyes widened, his face turning bright red. Ryuzaki turned red too, and started to fidget from Raito staring at him. Raito lunged at Ryuzaki, sending them both to the sheets of the bed, Raito's arms wrapped tightly around Ryuzaki. He kissed Ryuzaki passionately, making Ryuzaki squeak beneath his lips. He gripped onto Raito's back, returning the kiss. Raito caught his breath, panting.

"Ryuzaki, you don't know how happy I am to finally hear those words." Raito smiled, hugging Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki kissed Raito's neck.

"I think I can figure it out.." Ryuzaki smiled. Raito smiled back, then began to tease at Ryuzaki's sensitive spot. Ryuzaki arched his back. "Nnh, Raito-kun...we still have something to do today..." Ryuzaki said softly.

"Huh? What?"

"Today is a date with Misa-san..." Ryuzaki said, shifting around slightly under Raito. Raito frowned.

"Damn it, can't we skip it?" He whined, pressing his head against Ryuzaki's chest.

"I'm afraid not, Raito-kun..while I was away, you skipped the two dates you had with her, didn't you?"

"I didn't want to be alone with her." Raito huffed. Ryuzaki sighed.

"We'd better get over there, Raito-kun." He said, pushing at Raito. Raito groaned, climbing off of Ryuzaki. They linked themselves together by the handcuffs after Raito had changed clothes, and headed to Misa's floor. Raito was sort of happy to see the chain attached to his wrist again.

"Raito!!" Misa squealed, throwing her arms around the boy and squeezing him tightly. Raito turned his head to Ryuzaki and pouted. Misa released Raito from her grasp, and gave Raito a peck on the lips. Raito's stomach clenched. _Damn you Misa... _Ryuzaki turned his eyes away from the two, sighing. "Raito, you do have a reason for skipping our dates twice in a row?" Misa nagged. Raito groaned.

"I was looking for Ryuzaki, you know." Raito answered. That was partially why, but it was more so because he just didn't want to be alone with her.

"And what, you couldn't spare a little time for me, sweety?" Misa pouted. Raito winced inside. _Don't call me sweety.._ Raito could feel Ryuzaki growing irritated with the girl. Raito was too, Ryuzaki finally said that he loved him, and then Raito's day was ruined with a Misa kiss. It was strange that Ryuzaki showed some hints of jealousy for him though. Maybe that was because he was finally opening up? Raito smiled at the thought. "Hey, Raito, I found this really cute game that lovers can play together!" Raito prevented himself from grumbling.

"Is that so?" Raito said, uninterested. In the corner of his eye, he saw Ryuzaki pull out a magazine from his pocket.

"Misa-san, this article says that you have made a special secret recipe for chocolate cheesecake." Ryuzaki said, holding the magazine between his fingertips.

"Yeah, I did." Misa said, turning her head to Ryuzaki.

"Would you mind if I tasted some of it?" Ryuzaki asked, admiring the pictures of the cheesecake.

Misa frowned. "I don't have any made, Ryuzaki."

"Oh.." Ryuzaki gave a convincing pause. "Then could you make some?"

"Now?!" Misa squeaked.

"Why not?" Ryuzaki asked, tilting his head.

"Uh, because I'm on a date?" Misa retorted with a teenage-like tone. "Do you even know how long it's gonna take for me to make that?" Misa whined. "The filling will have to be chilled over night! I wouldn't even finish making it today!"

"Then start today and I'll eat some when it's done." Ryuzaki suggested. Misa rolled her eyes.

"Once again, Ryuzaki, I'm on a date." She scoffed. "I'm not going to be cooking while I should be enjoying time with my boyfriend."

"I'd like to try some too, Misa." Raito said, smiling. "Could you please make some for me?" Misa blinked.

"Oh, sure, Raito!" She answered in a cheery voice, before floating off to the kitchen.

Raito's muscles finally relaxed as he exhaled in relief. Ryuzaki turned his head to Raito.

"Raito-kun, there are surveilance cameras in here." He said simply. Raito raised an eyebrow.

"I know that." _What was Ryuzaki getting at anyway? He was the one who made Misa bake a cake, so the two time could have time for themselves. Then again, Ryuzaki probably did just want cake._

"But the screens that show up in the investigation room are programmed to focus on Misa-san, following her everywhere she goes." Ryuzaki informed him. Raito's eyes widened.

"That means..."

"That while she's in the kitchen at this moment, we can't be seen from the investigation room, where everyone is located." Ryuzaki finished for Raito. He moved closer to Raito, so that he could whisper in his ear. "That being said, Raito-kun, we're on a date. Why don't we do as Misa suggested, and play a cute game?"

Raito shook his head, blushing. "Ryuzaki, Misa's only seperated from us by a wall. What makes you think she won't hear us?" He whispered back to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki pouted, turning his back to Raito.

"Raito-kun!" Ryuzaki whined loudly. "You should be more affectionate to your lov--" Ryuzaki was interuptted by a hand that clasped his mouth tightly. _Damn it, Ryuzaki! Misa definetely heard that! Though, she might think you were just insisting I be more affectionate to __**her**_Raito thought. Ryuzaki looked at Raito, not objecting to the hand on his mouth. He wiped his tongue against it, making Raito blush a bit. Ryuzaki sighed through his nose, and moved backward, making Raito move with him. He pressed Raito's back against a wall, while his own back was pressed against Raito's chest. Raito's hand stayed over Ryuzaki's mouth, even though Ryuzaki constantly licked at it. Frustrated, Ryuzaki slumped a bit. He heard a noise of surprise from Raito when he did, mainly because his rear had brushed against Raito's crotch just then. Raito felt a smile form beneath the hand that covered Ryuzaki's mouth. Ryuzaki pressed his bottom lightly against Raito's crotch, making Raito gasp a bit. Pleased, Ryuzaki began to rub his bottom against Raito's crotch moving up and down slowly.

"Nnh!" Raito tried to hold back the sound of pleasure but it came out anyway. _Damn it, if we weren't on Misa's floor, I could enjoy this fully. _Ryuzaki continued rubbing his butt against Raito, now moving smoother and a bit faster. Raito exhaled slowly, letting Ryuzaki pleasure his crotch. _So this is the game Ryuzaki wanted to play? _Raito thought, smiling to himself. _How fun... _ He placed his free hand on Ryuzaki's hip, gripping on it gently. Ryuzaki kept up his movement at a steady pace. Raito, who was already hard, joined Ryuzaki in his movements, pressing and rubbing his erect member against Ryuzaki's rear. Ryuzaki sounded a cute moan beneath Raito's hand, one of surprise and pleasure as Raito pressed at Ryuzaki's opening, even though he was blocked by cloth. Ryuzaki moved his rear now more flexibly, as if to challenge Raito. Raito moaned softly, keeping up with Ryuzaki's movements. When Ryuzaki began to rub on Raito in a circular motion, Raito gasped, feeling like he was about to have an orgasm. _If Misa wasn't here, I'd already be doing you so hard... _Raito continued to move, despite how badly his crotch was throbbing, throbbing to discharge, throbbing to penetrate.

Raito stopped his movement at the sound of high heels attacking a living room carpet. Misa was coming back. Ryuzaki heard Misa's footsteps too, and halted.

"Bad news, Ryuzaki. I don't have any bitterswe--" Misa stopped and stared at the two boys's strange position. They were both against the wall, Ryuzaki infront of Raito, Ryuzaki with both hands on Raito's hips, and Raito, with one hand covering Ryuzaki's mouth, the other over Ryuzaki's crotch, but still on the outside of his pants. Misa blinked. "Raito, what are you doing to Ryuzaki?" She asked, since Raito practically looked like a kidnapping molester.

"Preventing Ryuzaki from moving." Raito said, pretending that his hand on Ryuzaki's crotch was to threaten Ryuzaki, while in actuality it was to cover up Ryuzaki's erection.

"Why?" Misa asked, still a little weirded out by the position.

Raito laughed nervously. "Oh you know Ryuzaki, always saying unnecessary thi-- aah..." Raito was forced to react to Ryuzaki's one last circular motion against his crotch. Misa raised an eyebrow at Raito.

"If Ryuzaki's gonna do those kind of movements, maybe you should let go of him." Misa said, staring at Ryuzaki. "That kind of looked like grinding."

"I'll let go of him soon, don't worry, Misa." Raito said, calming down from the previous motion. _As soon as his boner goes down I'll let him go. _Raito thought. _And mine too... _

Suddenly Misa's cell phone sounded from the coffee table. Frowning at the noisy device, Misa flipped it open to answer it. "Misa-Misa speaking." She paused to listen to the caller. Her expression turned into a pout. "Alright, I'll be there." She sighed. Flipping her cell phone closed, she turned to the boys, still in their strange position. "Raito, I have to go to a photoshoot now, so can we finish the date later?" Misa asked.

Raito nodded, as Misa quickly left the room. When Raito decided that Misa would be already walking onto the elevator, he released Ryuzaki from the awkward position.

"Ryuzaki, I thought I already explained this to you..." Raito sighed, now calmed from his arousement.

"Yes, I know." Ryuzaki said, biting on his thumb.

Raito raised an eyebrow. "So, was that your sadistic side coming on again?"

"No, Raito-kun, I'm just horny." Ryuzaki replied. Raito felt himself blush.

"Well good job on making me horny too." Raito groaned. "Dammit, Ryuzaki, now I want to do you really badly." He ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

"That's what I'm aiming for." Ryuzaki informed him. Raito frowned.

"You know I can't let that happen, you need to be punished for cheating on me." He said.

"Eh? I thought you forgave me for that."

"I did, but you still need to be punished." Raito said, placing a hand on Ryuzaki's head. "It's not like I can just let you off the hook for that."

"What kind of punishment is it going to be?" Ryuzaki asked.

Raito blushed. "It's not going to be _that_ kind of punishment, Ryuzaki. It has to be something effective, to teach you a lesson." Raito explained, thinking. "Like...no sex for a week."

"What are you, crazy?" Ryuzaki asked, gawking at Raito. "You couldn't even be able to handle that yourself."

"Hey, I have self-control, unlike you, you rapist." Raito said.

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "I guess that was rape..." His voice trailed off for a second. "But anyway, you couldn't even last three days without me, and had to resort to having sex with Matsuda. I highly doubt you'll be able to last a week. It'll be torture for both of us."

"Then, let's think of it as punishment for _both _of us." Raito decided. Ryuzaki released a groan.

"This is the worst punishment ever." He looked over to Raito. "Say, Raito-kun--"

"No, no masturbating either." Raito interuptted to answer Ryuzaki's question before he could finish.

"But..!"

"We're chained together, remember? If one of us catches the other masturbating, then that could get really frustrating."

Ryuzaki grumbled. "As it is, we're always naked together when we shower, so, what's the point?"

"Come on, Ryuzaki, we both deserve this." Raito sighed. "_Especially you, _using sex as a part of a favor, and not taking it that seriously. "

Ryuzaki looked at the ground. "Fine."

"Good, let's get back to investigating Kira."

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. "Kira Kira Kira..." They headed to the investigation floor, not saying another word to each other. Raito sat at his computer, looking up Kira's recent victims. Ryuzaki didn't even look at the computer. Raito turned to Ryuzaki, seeing that he didn't have the enthusiasm at all to catch Kira.

"Ryuzaki, take a look at this." Raito said, pointing to his screen.

"Hm?"

"Two men had heart attacks last night, and both of them were well-known in the business world. That affected their competitors greatly."

Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. "That's amazing, but it's nothing more than a coincidence, Raito-kun. These two men are loan sharks."

"Well..." Raito sighed. The fact that the Kira case wasn't moving forward was only depressed Ryuzaki more. Raito looked around the room, seeing that they were alone again, just Ryuzaki and him. The others had gone to the NPA to

retrieve information... _No. I have to keep myself under control. And I can't let Ryuzaki know; he'll only encourage me. I have to just keep up conversation. _ "Ryuzaki, what are you going to do to Kira when you catch him?"

Raito had randomly spat that out, but he did actually want to know. Ryuzaki turned his head to Raito.

"I'm probably going to put him in prison for a life time, a place where he can't be contacted by other people. That, or sentence him to death."

"Sentence Kira to death?" Raito repeated. "Isn't that hypocracy?"

Ryuzaki's glare made Raito shiver. "It's _not_ hypocracy." Ryuzaki answered firmly. "While Kira did punish criminals, he took the subconcious aim at trying to act as a god. He is only a human who somehow gained the ability to kill, but he believes that he is more. Anyone who stands in his way are sooner or later killed. Kira is a childish self-righteous control-freak, with an over-inflated ego, who thinks he can conquer the world. That's not how it was intended to be, so, it's only right to want to get rid of Kira."

"I see..." Raito said. "You're right, Ryuzaki. The world would be a very uncomfortable place if there was a single person, who was a murderer, that was ruling it."

Ryuzaki nodded. "Kira isn't going to turn the world into that state. Not while I'm alive."

Raito smiled. "That's the spirit, Ryuzaki. Now help me investigate these victims."

"..." Ryuzaki sighed, scooting next to Raito. Raito examined the details of murder victims, looking through their records thouroughly. There was nothing more in common than the fact that they had all committed crimes. After a long hour of finding nothing, Raito sat back in his chair, sighing.

"There was also something Kira did that got to me personally."

"Huh?"

Raito turned his head to Ryuzaki, who suddenly seemed like he wanted to open up. "What did he do, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki hugged his legs closer to his chest. "I've been known as L for a long time, I gained the title of L back when I was ten years of age." He began. "L is the single greatest detective in the world, but those kind of people also have assistants. For me, it was two other intelligent youth, known as A and B. B was my back-up. He was intriuging, somehow he found out my name shortly after he had met me. B would always talk to me about how the mind worked, and debate with me on the world's issues. Being the back-up, B was always forced to believe that he was below me, that he was number two, and I was number one. The truth is that we were on the same level, but..the way it appeared to everyone is how B saw it. He was my back-up, he was under me. " Ryuzaki stopped to chew on his thumb. "B, like me, couldn't stand losing," He continued, "and he began to compete against me. One day I found that he made himself look exactly like me, every single detail, I sometimes thought he could've been a reflection. He told me, 'I'm going to become better than you, L, but to become greater, first I must become equal.' So that's how he started off. We were still on good terms with each other, back then...but..." Ryuzaki paused, looking down. "Well, you've seen yourself how I can betray people sometimes without even knowing." He said softly.

Raito stared blankly at Ryuzaki. "You betrayed..."

"I betrayed both A and B." Ryuzaki answered. "I won't get into detail, but, well...A committed suicide, and it was my fault. I knew it was, and more importantly, B knew it was. He attacked me with a shard of broken glass, screaming that I would always be like this, that as long as someone like me was L, that innocent people would die, and it would be my fault. Watari restrained him and locked him in a room, but B found his way out eventually. He ran away.. he went crazy." Ryuzaki sighed softly. "Much later, B challenged me indirectly, through murders. He left intentional clues, but even I couldn't figure them out. I knew it was him though. He was telling me, 'I'm better than you, L. I'm above you.' I knew that much, that B was behind it. When I finally caught him, he had already went as far as trying to set himself on fire, putting him in a weaker condition. I wanted nothing more than to apologize for what I had done, to tell him that he was right, and ask him to work with me. I visited him one day, when he was in prison. I told him everything, that I was sorry, that he should have been L, that this was all just a terrible accident. He smiled weakly at me. The words that came out of his mouth were 'L, You know that' , I don't think that was a full sentence though..." Ryuzaki looked at the ground. "He collapsed right infront of me, grasping his chest. He screamed out my name, and writhed on the ground, as I watched. He was my very first friend, who was always trying to tell me something, through his murders, through his whole life. My friend, who I even entrusted my name with. And Kira killed him."

"Ryuzaki, I'm sorry to hear that..." Raito said sadly.

"It's another reason Kira needs to die." Ryuzaki said firmly, examining the text on the monitor. The two continued to talk about the Kira case for a long time. One thing lead to another, and began to make Raito think. Then he just had to ask.

"Ryuzaki, what will happen to _us_, when we catch Kira?" Raito asked, worried. Ryuzaki turned to Raito.

"When we catch Kira, I'll remove the handcuffs, don't worry."

"That's not what I meant. Are you going to stay with me, Ryuzaki?"

Ryuzaki shook his head. Raito's stomach clenched. "Raito-kun, I can not keep in contact with anyone involved in investigations. After this, you will never see me again -- maybe that's for your own good." Ryuzaki said, grabbing at a

sugar cube. "Just know that the memories will always be there."

"But I don't want you to go! I want you to be with me forever, Ryuzaki..!" Raito stopped himself from saying any more.

Ryuzaki stared at Raito. "Raito-kun, both you and I knew this was only temporary. After you get your privacy back, Raito, you can free your thoughts from me. Most people are happy to hear that when I tell it to them."

"I'm not most people..." Raito grew frustrated. "Don't forget that I'm in love with you, Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki moved his stare to the cold tiled floor. "Well, either way, this might be the last case I ever work on. I won't really leave you, then, Raito-kun..."

Raito's heart twisted. "You mean you think Kira will kill you? You can't know that for sure."

"I have a feeling," Ryuzaki sighed. "I've been having this dream for a while, where I'm drowning in a pool of dark water. I think that symbolizes my inevitable death." Raito's eyes widened. _Drowning in a pool with dark water... _"When I

started the Kira case, it became more vivid. I used to walk into the pool on my own, but now when the dream happened, a shadowy silloheutte pushed me into it. And more surprising, Raito-kun, there was a person on the opposite side of the pool -- he was you. You stood at the edge, and watched me drown. The dream's been that way for a while."

Raito's eyes were wider than Ryuzaki's usually were. _What the hell... _

"I don't mean to say that you're gonna let me die, Raito-kun." Ryuzaki said, examining Raito's expression. "I mean that the fact that you were there means I might die soon."

Raito shook his head. "Ryuzaki, even if you say that, dreams are dreams. They're only based off of your thoughts and subconcious feeling." _Then is there some reason I had the same dream as Ryuzaki? _Raito thought. Ryuzaki bit softly on his thumb and looked down. Raito scooted closer to Ryuzaki. "But, Ryuzaki, if you ever have that dream again, when you see me on the other side..."

"Hm?"

Raito took hold of Ryuzaki's hand. "Reach out for me." Raito said softly, in almost a whisper. Ryuzaki's expression was blank, as he stared at Raito's hand gripping his. He then looked at Raito and smiled.

_I wish there was something I could do, to stop Ryuzaki from leaving me..._

"Ryuzaki," Raito murmured, after a few more hours of staring at the computer. "What if it's like you said, and I am Kira, with lost memories?" He asked, unbelievably.

"Then you are Kira." Ryuzaki said, sipping a cup of tea.

"Will you kill me if I am Kira?" Raito said, making Ryuzaki's eyes connect with his own.

"...No." Ryuzaki answered, placing a few more sugar cubes in his cup. "Killing the one you love is only something a mad man would do. Whether I should or not, Raito-kun, I'm afraid I am deeply in love with you, as it is..."

Raito smiled and pulled Ryuzaki into a kiss. Ryuzaki kissed him back, gripping onto his shoulders. When Raito attempted to deepen the kiss, Ryuzaki pulled away. "Raito-kun, is that allowed during this punishment?" He asked.

"Oi, you ruined the moment." Raito pouted.

Suddenly Raito found himself at the pool of dark water, staring into his reflection again. He looked around the strange envoirment to try and find where Ryuzaki was. Mist surrounded him. All he could see was the dark water of the pool. Then he heard a splash. He looked on the further side of the pool, to see Ryuzaki drowning again. Raito's heart raced. He ran towards the other side of the pool, the side that put Ryuzaki in his reach. Raito saw Ryuzaki make eye contact with him. While trying to keep his head above the water, Ryuzaki lifted his arm, reaching towards Raito. Raito's heart twisted, as he reached out for Ryuzaki's arm. Ryuzaki's head went under. Raito screamed Ryuzaki's name, and thrusted his hands into the dark water gripping onto Ryuzaki's shirt, and then his arms. The water burned. He pulled Ryuzaki out of the water quickly and dragged him onto dry land.

Then he woke up. He looked down to see Ryuzaki cuddled next to him, clinging to Raito in his sleep. Raito smiled, stroking Ryuzaki's hair. He was taken by surprise when he saw a tear roll down Ryuzaki's face.

"Raito-kun...I love you so much..." Ryuzaki murmured in his sleep. Raito stared down at Ryuzaki. _Did he have the same dream..? _Raito wiped the tears streaked down Ryuzaki's cheek, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Ryuzaki made a small sound before cuddling closer to Raito. Smiling, Raito wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki, and slowly let his eyes close.

Raito woke up to Ryuzaki's face right over him. Ryuzaki smiled. "Good morning, Raito-kun." Raito shifted around, but felt a weight on him.

"Ryuzaki, do you think I'm a horse?" Raito asked, looking up at Ryuzaki who was straddled ontop of him. Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"No, I'm sitting on your stomach, not your back." Ryuzaki answered, seeming a bit confused. Raito sighed.

"Ryuzaki, I said no sex." He reminded him.

"This isn't sex."

"Even if it isn't, Ryuzaki, I can feel how hard you are." Raito said, his face tinted red. "In fact I can see it."

Ryuzaki made a pout face. "Raito-kun, today's friday. The week is already over, so we can do things now."

Raito frowned. "I didn't say until the week was over, I said for a week! You know, as in seven days?"

"But Raito-kun!" Ryuzaki whined. "My butt is lonely."

"Ryuzaki, get off me now." Raito demanded. Ryuzaki pouted, and began to move his pelvis against Raito in a slight thrusting motion. Raito released a slightly startled moan. "Ryuzaki, this classifies as humping! Stop humping me!"

Ryuzaki smiled. "It made you hard." He said, touching Raito's erect crotch. Raito blushed.

"This is gonna be a long week..."

**.CHAPTER END.**

**Finally I finished it! One more chapter to go...I'll try to get it finished before Monday. :3**


	7. In the Dark

**Alright guys, since it's already the last chapter, it came out kind of short. I didn't want to drag the plot along and make it boring, so I got to the point. There was supposed to be a chapter where Raito's Dad catches them, but I decided not to make that. Anyway, here's the last chapter. **

_**Chapter Seven: In the Dark**_

"Ryuzaki, it's already been more than a week, hasn't it?"

"A week, since what?"

"...Since we had sexual relations with each other."

"...I didn't know you still had that on your mind, Raito-kun. ... Yes. It has been 2 months in fact."

"Do you still feel like doing it?"

"No...I'm trying to focus on the case, you know."

"We already found the notebook. What more is there to focus on?"

"There is...another notebook out there. I know it."

After 2 months of investigating, Ryuzaki and Raito had finally found what Kira used to kill his victims. A black notebook...it seemed all so bizzare to Ryuzaki. A regular looking notebook, with the ability to deliver ultimate punishment. Then again, this whole case was bizzare. Kira, the super-natural mass murderer. He had finally caught someone whom he could call guilty, Kyosuke Higuchi, but he had died soon after confessing. The case had to go on. The note book had several rules inside it, mainly how to use the notebook for killing. A How To for killing human beings...it made Ryuzaki sick. He flipped to the back cover, eyeing the second to the last rule of killing. _If the person using the note fails to consecutively write names of people to be killed within thirteen days of each other, the user will die. _This meant that Raito being seen without having a notebook for so long, was not Kira. Ryuzaki should have been pleased. But, he wasn't. Not at all.

The handcuffs, of course, were now removed. Raito however continued to work along side with Ryuzaki, saying he wasn't going to let Kira escape after so much hell he had gone through. But after seeing Higuchi's death, Ryuzaki noticed that something about Raito had changed. Mainly, the way he talked, reacted, and the expressions he made, they were all so cold.

"You sure you don't feel like it, Ryuzaki?" Raito still prodded at the subject. "It's late, everyone has gone home." Raito brushed his hand lightly against Ryuzaki's cheek, only for his wrist to be swatted at by Ryuzaki's long thin fingers. Raito stared at Ryuzaki, with a nearly blank look.

"I'm in no mood to be touched, Raito-kun." Ryuzaki explained, turning back to the computer screen. Raito frowned.

"You don't want me to touch you...that's a new one." He huffed. Despite Ryuzaki's previous statement, he placed his hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder. Ryuzaki didn't take his eyes off of the computer screen.

"Get your hand off of me." Ryuzaki demanded. "I will not hesitate any further if you continue this." Raito didn't take the warning seriously. He kissed Ryuzaki on the cheek. Ryuzaki quickly snatched his hands at Raito's neck, pulling Raito to face him. Raito held hints of shock in his stare, but also hints of anger. Ryuzaki glared intensely at the boy.

"What's wrong with you?" Raito asked, not in the least bit afraid of Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki stared into Raito's eyes for what seemed like hours.

_Murderer._Ryuzaki thought to himself, scowling at Raito._ You hold hell in the glimmer of your eyes. I can hear the scream of your victims. I can see the blood, it is practically smeared across that guilty face of yours. Kira... _

Raito still leaned in pressing Ryuzaki lightly on the lips, though Ryuzaki's hands were still locked on Raito's neck. Ryuzaki kissed back furiously, biting on Raito's tongue, just hard enough to make Raito uncomfortable. Raito pulled out of the kiss.

"...That...was a bitter kiss, Ryuzaki." Raito said, licking his lips.

"Yes. Now don't touch me." Ryuzaki said, turning back to the computer. Raito frowned, leaning towards Ryuzaki.

"You know that...I still love you...don't you?" Raito asked softly. Ryuzaki turned to see actual sorrow in Raito's eyes. He scowled at Raito, turning away. Raito tensed. _Damn it, Ryuzaki. _He thought to himself. _He knows I'm Kira, and he hates me for it..but I still love him... _Raito clenched his fists. _I...am Kira..but I still love Ryuzaki. I really hate that I am still in love with him. I still love him, with all my heart. But, as Kira, if he ever catches me, he will kill me. _Raito shook his head as Ryuzaki's words came into his mind. _"Killing the one you love is only something a mad man would do." ...No... _He squeezed his eyes shut as all the moments he spent with Ryuzaki, all the precious moments he spent together with him were relived in that one second._ " Whether I should or not, Raito-kun, I'm afraid I am deeply in love with you, as it is..." ...No...No..No...Ryuzaki wants to send me to death. If I do not believe this, then I might die falling for Ryuzaki!! _

Bringing his mind back to the room, Raito listened to Ryuzaki typing furiously at the desk. Raito rubbed his eyes. _The only way to save myself from this situation is either to...stop being Kira...or just kill Ryuzaki. Kill...my love...that would make me a mad man. But that's what I intended to do all along. Kill L. Kill Ryuzaki. Stop the heart that loves me so much. Destroy the love that we share. _

Ryuzaki pounded his fingers against the keys, letting out a frustrated groan. "Ryuzaki, what are you typing anyway?" Raito asked, looking curiously over to L's screen. It was a black screen with white characters appearing as Ryuzaki pounded the characters in. What the last line said so far was...

If you are currently reading this message, it means that I am dead now. The following documents should inform you about what I've learned about the Kira case. Please study them with thought, and take them as my

"What are you typing that for?" Raito asked. Ryuzaki looked up at Raito.

"You sure are nosy..." Ryuzaki huffed. "Just in case I die."

"Stop saying things like that, you aren't going to die." Raito said, creating an irritated tone.

"You.." Ryuzaki paused. "...are a liar..." his voice was shaking scarcely, his voice cracked. Raito blinked, and turned Ryuzaki to his direction. Ryuzaki's eyes glistened. They were moist, full of sorrow. Raito stared at Ryuzaki for a small moment, before Ryuzaki hid his face in his knees. "Go home." Ryuzaki said quietly.

"Ryuzaki, why are you crying?" Raito asked. He could feel his heart sinking slowly.

"Go home..." Ryuzaki said quietly in his knees. "Go with that damn girl and live your life..." It sounded as if Ryuzaki was in terrible pain, as if he had been stabbed in the back. That was exactly how he felt.

Raito's stare remained on Ryuzaki for a long period of time. Finally he mustered the strength to get up and leave Ryuzaki to himself. When Raito had left, Ryuzaki pulled his trembling body out of the chair that he sat in. Attempting to walk forward, he stumbled and fell on his face. "Ggghh!" A flustered squeal made it's way through Ryuzaki's clenched teeth. He chewed on the sleeve of his shirt to release frustration, but he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He covered his face, squeezing at it with his fingers. _When did I become so pathetic?! Why did I let Raito trick me into thinking that he loved me?! _Ryuzaki screamed inside, feeling like he was being ripped in half. "Liar...Liar...Yagami Raito, you're a rotten liar..!" Ryuzaki attemted to shout these words, but his voice was broken from the sobs he was desperately holding back. He ended up ringing them out of his throat, his voice cracking. The sound of thunder outside exploded through the building, when the blackout happened. Ryuzaki held himself silent. Breathing scarcely, he stared into the darkness surrounding him. He couldn't see a thing, a single sign of movement. A single sound except for thunderclaps. He might as well have been blind. Ryuzaki stood in the pitch black darkness, walking around, reaching around for something to grab onto. _I need some fresh air...maybe I can find my way out of this darkness. _While probably walking towards a door, Ryuzaki grabbed at the walls. Soon enough, he gripped onto something warm, that moved. He heard an abrupt gasp when he touched it. The warmth that he grabbed at was an arm. "Raito-kun?"

"Ryuzaki..."

Anger surged through Ryuzaki at the sound at Raito's voice. He gripped onto Raito's arm painfully. A moment later, he crouched down, to where Raito would be if he could see anything.

"You didn't leave at all, but hid in the hall way and watched me." Ryuzaki said, as more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah..." Raito answered back in the darkness. Thunder rumbled in the background as Ryuzaki seethed quietly to himself.

"I must seem really pathetic to you..." Ryuzaki sighed softly.

Raito held himself silent for a few seconds. "It doesn't matter..I see myself as pathetic too..." He breathed.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I was supposed to do something very important. But I'm giving it up to stay with you, Ryuzaki. Because I'm too afraid to do it..." Raito sighed. Ryuzaki felt arms wrap around him in the darkness, as he was pulled closer to the warmth of Raito's torso. "Ryuzaki, can I make a confession..?"

Ryuzaki stared into the darkness, but he would have stared at Raito if he could see him. "Confession?" He repeated.

"Ryuzaki..." Raito whispered softly. "I am Kira...and the thirteen days rule is fake..." Raito gripped tighter as he heard Ryuzaki gasp, and felt him try to yank away. He breathed slowly, and pulled Ryuzaki closer to him. "Please, hear me out.." Ryuzaki shook in Raito's arms, breathing unsteady. Raito guessed that it was anger more than fear. "Before we caught Higuchi, I was not Kira. I had no memories of the notebook. During that time, Ryuzaki...I fell in love with you..." Raito said, his stomach becoming uneasy. "Don't say shit about me being a liar. I am in real love with you." He used a firmer tone to say this. Ryuzaki stayed silent.

"You are Kira...You killed B, you killed Naomi..." Ryuzaki paused. "And you're trying to kill me. You do not love me, Raito."

"I _was_ trying to kill you..." Raito corrected. "and a part of me still hates you. For being L, for humiliating me, for threatening to send me to death...I hate you..." Ryuzaki was surprised that Raito was still holding him as he said this. "Ryuzaki...I don't want to hate you."

Ryuzaki would have gawked at Raito if he could see his face.

"But as Kira, I can't help it. I hate you - no - Kira hates you with all of his soul."

"You _are_ Kira. Don't talk in the third person." Ryuzaki insisted.

"No...Ryuzaki..when you become possessed with the power to kill, it's like an evil spirit takes over. It corrupts your mind, and your memories, your entire life. You and my dad said this once, that the power to kill brings misfortune. Look at what it's done to me..." Raito breathed scarcely. "Ryuzaki, I don't want to be this anymore. I want to love you."

The sound of thunder rang through the building again. Startled, Ryuzaki gripped onto Raito tighter. He exhaled, then looked to Raito in the darkness. "Even if you say that, Raito...you are still Kira...you're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"No...only a mad man would kill the one he loves." Raito paused, holding Ryuzaki tighter. "Whether I should or not, Ryuzaki, I am already deeply in love with you..."

"You are going to kill me. You can't just ignore being defeated by your greatest enemy." Ryuzaki insisted. Raito moved one arm from around Ryuzaki, and dug into his jacket. He pulled something out.

"Ryuzaki, I am holding the notebook." Raito told Ryuzaki.

"Do you want to know my name...?"

Silence.

"Would you tell me your name?"

"I don't care anymore. I can't stand this..." Ryuzaki said, burrying his face in Raito's shirt. "My name is L La--"

"Don't tell me, I'm not going to kill you, damn it!" Raito shouted.

"Raito-kun...I love you...I don't want to be hated by you...if you need to, kill me." Ryuzaki said softly.

"Listen to me, Ryuzaki!" Raito demanded. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to...give up ownership of the notebook."

Raito felt Ryuzaki's head move up. "Ownership..."

"As soon as I give up ownership of the notebook, I will no longer be Kira. I will return to being Raito, the one who fell in love with you, the one you fell in love with. I will no longer remember anything about the killing I did, or what I said that related to me being Kira..." Raito took a deep breath. "Do what you want, to punish me for my crimes. I know I can't just sweep murder under the rug." He gripped the notebook nervously in his hand. "Ryuzaki, if you do anything to ruin Misa's life, that shinigami named Rem will kill you. There's no point in capturing her since she hasn't regained memories of the notebook either." He suddenly realized that Rem was probably listening too. "Rem, if you kill Ryuzaki, I will kill myself, eventually leading Misa to kill herself. It'd be best just to let me do this..."

Raito heard nothing from Rem but a sigh. With that, he loosened his grip on the notebook. "Ryuzaki, this is all for you." He dropped the notebook to the ground. The sound of the notebook hitting the floor echoed through the emptiness of the hallways. Raito's head hung over Ryuzaki's, and his arms went limp. When Ryuzaki felt this, he took hold of Raito.

"Raito-kun?" Ryuzaki called softly.

"The shock of losing so much memory must have knocked him out." The shinigami's voice broke the silence. "I don't know whether he will remember that conversation that you just had, but he won't remember being Kira." Rem told him.

Grabbing the notebook, Rem spread her wings. "I'm going to take this notebook back to the shinigami realm." Ryuzaki held Raito in his arms, more focused on Raito than he was on Rem. "L Lawliet." Rem suddenly caught Ryuzaki's attention. "I'm sure you heard Yagami Raito say this, but I'm going to remind you.. if you kill Misa _or_Raito, I will kill you."

Ryuzaki breathed slowly. "I don't plan to." He replied.

"Then, I will count on you to take good care of them both." Rem said. "Farewell." A sound of wings flapping startled Ryuzaki, but it quickly faded. He turned his attention back to Raito. He held him in his arms for what seemed like an hour before he felt Raito move around slightly.

"Raito-kun..." Ryuzaki whispered, to check if Raito was awake yet. Raito didn't respond. After a short silence, Ryuzaki gently placed his lips over Raito's, as a loving thank you. Unexpectedly, Ryuzaki felt Raito's lips move, kissing Ryuzaki back.

* * *

"After the previous night, I have decided to declare this case closed." Ryuzaki said, digging a fork into his cake. The task force members stared at Ryuzaki in disbelief.

"But, Ryuzaki, we haven't found out who Kira is yet!" Matsuda insisted. "Higuchi died, and.."

"Raito confessed that he was Kira last night." Ryuzaki explained. Matsuda stared at Ryuzaki, and so did the other task force members. Ryuzaki looked over to the chief. "Isn't that right, Yagami-san? You heard the cellphone recording."

Soiichiro nodded. "He confessed to everything, even the thirteen days rule being fake, that he wanted to kill L, and..." The chief coughed. Ryuzaki turned his gaze away from the cheif.

"Basically, Raito-kun confessed, and gave up being Kira. He no longer has memories of the killings he did." Ryuzaki explained. "Rem-san decided to take the notebook back to the shinigami realm, which means we won't have to worry about it ever again, unless another shinigami drops a notebook."

"So, what's going to happen with Raito-kun?" Matsuda asked curiously.

"Well..." Ryuzaki hummed scratching his head. "Since being possessed by such an evil notebook was just unfortunate on Raito-kun's part, he will not be punished. However, since Raito did act as Kira on his own free will, I will be keeping permanent watch on him to see that he doesn't do anything suspicious."

"Eh? You're going to put cameras in his house again?"

"No, Raito will stay with me from now on." Ryuzaki explained. Another moment of gawking at Ryuzaki.

"Cheif, are you really okay with this?" Matsuda asked, turning to Soichiiro.

"Well, I'm sure Raito won't mind." Soichiiro answered nervously.

Matsuda blinked. "What about Misa?"

"Misa-san believes that Raito has succeeded the name of L. She won't be bothered if Raito is gone for long periods of time, and to keep her from getting upset, I'll allow Raito to see her for a week every two months." Ryuzaki took a bite of his cake. "But don't worry about that. We have now successfully solved the Kira case. You may go back to your regular lives. It was a pleasure to work with all of you."

* * *

The great detective L sat in a dark room, the bright screen of a desktop computer illuminating his face. He found that he was constantly watching the time. A beep sounded from his computer speakers.

"L, there's been a murder in Washington. The way the victim died was very similar to the five other murders in Oregon. I'm sending you pictures now."

"Thank you, Watari."

L pressed button on his microphone off, and curled up on the floor sighing. On the far side of the room, a beam of light shone through the darkness, and then waned away. L turned his head slighlty.

"Back already?" L asked in a playful tone.

Raito smiled at L. "I didn't want to leave you alone for too long."

"Raito-kun, you're supposed to stay with her a week." L reminded him, sitting up. Raito crouched down and kissed L on the cheek.

"I missed you, you know." He whispered softly.

"I missed you too." L replied. Raito wrapped his arms around L from behind, hugging his back to his chest. He looked over to L's computer, seeing the pictures that Watari sent.

"Another case.." Raito sighed.

"I'm sorry if the images bother you."

"Mind if I help a bit on this one?" Raito asked, grabbing at the mouse. L shifted from Raito's arms.

"Being the world's greatest detective, do you really think I need help?" L hummed, watching Raito scroll through the information.

"No, but it would be useful just in case you get a bit distracted." Raito said, examining a photo carefully.

"Distracted." L repeated.

"Yeah, distracted." Raito replied, kissing L softly on the lips. L didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"I see what you mean by that now, Raito-kun." L smiled. Raito clicked a button on the computer screen.

"Looking at the gashes in this victims chest, I'd say that this was done with a switchblade. By a young man or a teenager." Raito decided."Any suspects?"

L nodded.

"By the way, Raito-kun, do you remember the Kira case?" L asked.

"You ask that as if I could forget. That whole case is the reason I met you." Raito reminded him.

"I was wondering something. Do you remember what you said and did before you passed out?"

Raito looked over to L. "I...could never forget that. Even if I was supposed to. I remember it vividly.Those moments in the dark... I can't remember all of my _thoughts_ clearly, but I remember that I hated hearing you cry." He answered.

L cuddled closely to him. "I want to thank you for that...for sparing my life."

"Likewise." Raito wrapped his arms around L and held him closer to his chest. L blushed.

"Your heart still races..." He said softly. Raito nodded.

"Those handcuffs you made us wear, sometimes I kind of miss them." Raito sighed. "It was like our bond of love in a visible form."

"What, you want to wear love chains again, Raito-kun?" L asked smiling.

"Haha, that would be fun."

**.END.**

**There, I finally finished it. :D I really struggled on whether I should make Raito kill L or not, but I decided not to let that happen, because I'm such a good person. . I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
